Polyjuiced
by Vampkestrel
Summary: Chloe is stuck with an unusual mission from Dumbledore and finds herself with one month to learn how to talk, walk, and generally be Severus Snape With a bit of luck and Polyjuice will she succeed? Severus/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe including any of the lovely characters within it. I am not making money off of the fanfiction.

Authors Note: Thank you my wonderful Beta Reader Sonata for your help with this fic even though my grasp of grammar is quite atrocious.

Chapter 1

_To Chloe Keigwin,_

_It has come to our attention that we could use someone_

_of your unique expertise. If you could please come to the_

_address enclosed as soon you can it would be_

_terribly appreciated. I will warn you this mission will_

_more than likely take from months to nearly a year so_

_if you accept be adequately prepared as you will not be able to contact_

_anyone. This mission is of the utmost secrecy and importance. I_

_await your answer._

_Albus Dumbledore_

I reread the letter again, making sure my brain wasn't playing tricks on me. This could be my big break. Ever since my forced vacation from the Auror department I had been moping around the house. They said it was for my benefit, to recover from my last mission but I really wondered if they would let me come back at the end of it. How many people were suspended for an entire year? I knew I had messed up on an epic scale but my job was my life.

If I had Dumbledore on my side there was no way they could keep me from coming back. Everyone knew that wily old wizard had more pull than the Minister himself. I look around my small apartment and figure that within in a day I can have most of it packed for travel and the rest stored. As I ponder this the mail owl begins picking at my sleeve. I absent mindedly grab some treats out of the fridge for the impatient Snowy. After the owl was satisfied I begin penning my response.

_I shall be there tomorrow evening._

_Thank you._

_Chloe Keigwin_

I gave it to the owl and watched as it winged its way out my window. I really hated packing to be honest, especially, when I wasn't sure what to pack for. If it was an under cover assignment I could be expected to dress any sort of way. After a bit I managed to shrink my clothes into one oversized trunk along with various other necessities, I bet I once again over packed but I did my best considering. I also pondered who and what I should tell people about my absence. Though when it came down to it the only one that would really notice would be Tonks, and my bet was she already had some idea of what was going on. Dumbledore had never contacted me in the past and I knew she had a closer relationship than I did with him. I decided to send her an owl just in case as well as one to my landlord informing them that they could lease my apartment since I would be traveling for the year and to please pass on the message to any that inquired. By the time I made it back from the post office it was already night but still tomorrow could not come quick enough.

The next morning I rolled out of bed near noon and spent the rest of the day double checking that I had everything I needed. I had left two outfits unpacked for the day and tried to decide if wearing my normal muggle clothing would work or if I should go with my standard robes. As I pondered the situation for the millionth time I small owl winged into my room leaving me a letter penned in purple and another one in black. The purple one was from my best friend.

_Let's just say you will be seeing me fairly soon ;)_

_Tonks_

Part of me that I hadn't realized was tense relaxed with the knowledge Tonks is in on whatever will happen. Now on to hopefully my response from Dumbledore.

_We look forward to seeing you. Please fly to 12 Grimmauld Place, London this evening._

_The Order of the Phoenix_

Order of the Phoenix eh? I had heard rumors but this really should be interesting if they are involved. I decided to wear my muggle outfit since it was my favorite. If Tonks was going to be there the meeting couldn't be too formal. Plus I hated wearing robes they restricted movement and it was impossible to find one that was truly flattering. My current muggle inspired outfit was a pair of faux satin black pants, and a flowey purple peasant style top. After twisting my hair up in a loose bun I was ready to go. Now just to wile away a few more hours.

After pacing, trying to read a book, taking one last walk around my neighborhood, and then napping on the couch, it was evening and time to go. I really hate flooing it is murder on my appearance.

"12 Grimmauld Place, London" I say as clearly as possible.

After a few seconds of nauseating twirling I found myself dumped out in a cavernous kitchen with a long wooden table in the middle of it. I start fanning away the soot that is now dusting me head to toe.

"Trespasser is it? In my ladies home what is it comin' to thieves and mudbloods traipsing about in the Black home?"

I jump and spin around to look for the source of the voice. There stood an old house elf giving me the stink eye.

"Pardon, but I was invited." I say trying to be polite to the sorry creature.

"Not by my lady that is assured." He says looking me up and down in disgust.

Not surprisingly the house elf didn't think much of my muggle clothing. I wonder if Tonks is here yet, with work and all I had hardly seen her the previous week and I can come to depend on her wackiness to keep my sanity in check while I was on forced leave.

I look down at the glaring elf, "What is your name?" I say trying to be polite.

"Kretcher, now leave!" He spat.

"I'm sorry but I was personally invited by Dumbledore and I simply will not until I have spoken to him." I hand him my invitation letter.

Obviously put out the elf finally concedes "Very well…for now."

"Do you think you could point me to a loo so that I can get cleaned up a bit?"

'Or at least a mirror' I think to myself

"Follow me and don't touch nothin" Kretcher begins tromping up a narrow flight of stairs at the end of the kitchen. I levitate my trunk and follow him. He leads me past a wall full of house elf heads mounted on plaques and to a larger set of stairs. Very creepy how could he stand working somewhere that mounted his kind on a wall. No wonder he is so surly.

He stops on the second floor midway down the corridor and after briefly jabbing his head in the direction of the nearest door he vanishes.

"Oh bother I was going to ask him when the others would arrive" talking to myself. I walk inside and take inventory of the room. It is a bedroom and looks much better kept than the rest of the house. It was obvious whatever Albus had going on people stayed here frequently enough to keep it in order. I quickly spot the door to this room's private loo and poke around for a clean wash cloth. I lean in to inspect my image in the cloudy mirror, and began to get rid of the dark ash smudges that dotting my face.

"Missed one." the mirror prompted in an annoyingly helpful way.

"Hush you."

My hair looks like I've gone salt and pepper colored with all the grey soot against the black so I try to run a brush through and knock the worse out.

"I really, really hate flooing."

After several minutes and an obscene amount hot water I step out of the bathroom to the sound of arguing downstairs. I cast a simple cleaning charm on my clothes and get redressed, and decide to go investigate.

"Headmaster I just can't understand why we need her surely there had to be someone else you could get preferable male." says a voice decidedly angry as well as ungodly sexy and bit familiar.

"Now, now Severus I know you're not a fan of this idea but rest assured she is the best person for the job. If we are found out it could have severe consequences for all those involved and with the level of skills needed she is my best candidate. My only concern is that she will refuse."

"Yes, quite a tragedy if she did….." the first voice dryly responds. I make it half way down the stairs when another voice chimes in that could only belong to Tonks.

"Oh get over it Sev she's great at her job so she had a mishap or two. I total agree with Albus no one is or could be better." She says followed by a derisive snort from .

I smile and pick up speed nearly jumping the last few feet of the stairs following the voices into the living room.

"Tonks!" I cry taking Tonks in a fierce hug.

"Chloe!" Tonk cries back as we do a hoppy hugging dance.

When we stopped I noticed Albus smiling at us and the mystery man now scowling at me full force was none other than my former potions professor.

"Why didn't the bloody house elf tell us she was here already?" he snarls.

"Hello, it's been awhile professor." I say in good humor as I stroll up to tall dark and snarky and extend my hand.

He stared at my hand like I had extended a dead fish.

"Chloe Keigwin Sir, you had me in potions quite a few years back," I say smiling at him.

"Quite, as if I could forget you and Miss Tonk's antics." He responds scowling.

Albus lightly takes my arm, and leads me to the sitting area. I find a couch in relatively good repair and then Tonks plonks down beside me while Albus and Severus take seats across from us.

"We are just waiting for our last two people to arrive and we can start." The elderly wizard says summoning some tea and cups for each person. After a few minutes a loud popping noise comes from the kitchen followed by two men coming into the living room.

"Ah Sirius, Lupin glad you could make it."

The lanky sandy haired man smiles at me and extends his hand.

"Remus Lupin nice to meet you."

"Chloe Keigwin, glad to see some people have manners." I say shooting Severus a sharp look.

A man with long dark hair and haunted features strolls up next.

"Sirius Black, at your service my lady." He says giving an over exaggerate bow.

"Eh, not trying to be rude but aren't you the escaped con everyone was going on about last year" I say looking at him quizzically.

"Ah well my miss deeds are greatly exaggerated I assure you."

They both take seats and pour themselves some tea.

"Now that you are all here I think it is time to enlighten Ms. Keigwin to the reason we have asked her here." Dumbledore said slowly looking to each of the people present.

"It has been decided in light of recent events to reopen the Order of the Phoenix. We must find a way to stop Voldemort before he is able to fully resurrect. The only people that might have inkling on his location at this time will be his Death Eaters," Dumbledore pauses for a moment "or in our case a former Death Eater. The connection between them seems to be once again awakening so it is our hope we can use that connection against Voldemort and track him down."

I look at him curiously, 'So is that Blacks deal?' he's a reformed Death Eater?'

"So Severus is our best hope of finding him presently. The problem being we already have started the new term and it would be unusual for Severus to go missing and be replaced. Especially considering the fact we will host the Triwizard tournament this year."

"and especially since half of his house are mini death eaters in training," Sirius remarks.

Somehow this explained way too much about my former professor… to think all these years Headmaster was keeping an ex-Death Eater as a teacher. Though, Sirius was already getting on my bad side with his snide remark about Slytherin. Obvious the dolt had no idea that Severus wasn't the only snake in the room.

Albus coughs to bring back everyone's attention and possibly keep Severus from throttling the other man who is now glaring daggers at, "Be it as it may there are many students with Death Eater former or otherwise in their family tree, so we don't want anyone to notice odd things going on at Hogwarts that might revel our plans. This is where you come in my dear. With your recent difficulties with the Ministry of Magic no one will even notice that you are not at your post. Believe you have been given a year to recover?"

"If by recover you mean, we hope you find a new profession but we feel obligated to pay you for the next year, then yes." I really didn't want to discuss it more than necessary but considering how crafty Dumbledore is I'm sure he already knows all the details.

"Yes exactly, and if this works believe me they will let you back in with a raise for helping stop Voldemort."

I cock my eyebrow, "Well Sir I will do whatever it takes to prove myself, my position as an Auror is not something I take losing lightly."

"Good just as I was hoping, to get down to it, we need you to take Severus' place. You are the only witch in the Auror department that meets our criteria."

"What criteria is that, being laid off because I'm sure a retired Auror would do just as well." I said wearily.

"No my dear we need you because of your accomplishments not your failures, the fact that you are suspended is just a nice bonus… well for us at least."

"Ok well I'm game I've never been a teacher before but I suppose I can teach potions I did very well in both my OWL and NEWT level courses…. But how is this supposed to help people not notice Professor Snape is missing?"

"Well my dear I suppose you have heard of Polyjuice potion, correct?"

"Of course I have I have brewed ….Oh merlin really!" I say with my jaw hanging slack. I glance over at Severus as he leans forward gripping his face as if trying to ease a terrible headache.

Sirius starts laughing, I do not appreciate this. "What in the Bloody hell is so funny Black!"

"Oh no offense to you Chloe I just suddenly deeply pity you. I mean if I was trapped in Snivelus' body I would have to kill myself."

"Oh please don't wait on my account I'm sure it can be arranged without the potion involved." Severus remarks looking at Sirius with pure hatred.

"Gentleman please," Dumbledore says looking rather irate. "So as you can you can see this role not only takes expert potions skills but also the ability to act, and the trust of the Order of the Phoenix. Your test results prove your potions skills, Tonks has recommended you for the Order, and the best of all you are one of the few Witches or Wizards to ever be involved in Muggle acting."

"I hardly think a few bored summers of Muggle theater productions make me an expert…"

"Ah but pair that with your Auror instincts and a month of training and you will be perfect. " Dumbledore replies smiling.

"You do realize you are asking me to be stuck in the body of a man I only know as a former professor for up to a year?"

"Is that a yes?"

"I'm not really sure how to process this." I lean back stunned. I suddenly understood why Professor Snape was so hostile I can't imagine a man I barely known cavorting about in my body. Not just awkward for him though I would be in a strange man's body for a year how would I, or even, or oh my Merlin. "This is chalking up to a very odd and possibly scarring mission"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Just think of it as your opportunity to discover what it's like to pee standing up."

"That is the single most disturbing thing you have ever said to me, and after all these years that is really something." Both Tonks, Remus, and Sirius are now laughing. Sadly poor Severus seems as if he may vomit soon.

"Well there was to be a tremendous amount of Sacrifice on both your parts both physically and mentally. But to be quite blunt there was no wizard that was qualified as you." Dumbledore says sipping his tea.

"Oh bollocks I don't see what choice I have really." I turn to Severus, "It's your image I'll be taking on so I suppose it's really your choice."

"As much as it pains me this is the best plan we have for the moment. Though in a month's time if I do not feel you are ready to play the part with the dignity I demand I will not allow it."

"Good everyone agrees. Now you will need to be with Severus as much as possible to observe him for the next month… What did you say your animangus was?

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe including any of the lovely characters within it. I am not making money off of the fanfiction.

Authors Note: Thank you my wonderful Beta Reader Sonata for your help with this fic even though my grasp of grammar is quite atrocious. This chapter takes place immediately after chapter 1.

Chapter 2

"…..Eeeeeummm," I stutter.

"No worries we aren't going to out you for not being registered."

I glance over to Tonk.

"Ah sorry hope you don't mind when he was considering you for the job I thought it might help. I didn't tell him what you turned into just in case." Tonks smiles nervously ruffling her hand against the back of her short hair.

"Ah it's ok, I suppose if you can't trust Dumbledore and a room full of strangers who can you trust…well Headmaster I'm a mongoose."

"Not one of the most inconspicuous animals, but I suppose it could be worse. Hate to think of hiding a rhino is a room of students." Dumbledore muttered thoughtfully. Though a Slytherin being a mongoose is rather amusing…"

"For the next month you follow Severus as a mongoose anytime he is not alone and the rest of the time you should spend getting to know his body."

I choke on my tea.

Dumbledore looks at me chocking and quickly backtracks, "what I mean to say get use imitating his physical movements, the way he walks, talks, eats, ect, ect."

"Eh, fantastic… when should I start?"

"Immediately, the sooner you get started the more prepared you will be. Your training wouldn't be a month long if we could help it, but as it is we only have a limited supply of the potion in stock. During the month you will also assist in making a large supply of the potion that you will have to keep restocked until the mission in over."

"Well I came fully packed and ready to go though I guess I didn't need to bring so many clothes after all." I say glancing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Well I guess this is one way to get a woman into your pants Snape, At least without paying first." Black jabbed.

"Unlike you Black I don't need to turn into dog and find a bitch in heat to rut it out with. I wonder how many puppies are born looking like you each year?" Severus says off handedly. Luckily Remus grabs Blacks arm and starts dragging him away from the table before the verbal sparring escalates.

"It was nice meeting you Chloe, but I really should be leaving." Remus says nodding in my direction.

"Me as well, though I don't know how I'll stand not seeing you much for the next year." Tonks says while grabbing me in a fierce hug.

"I know I'll miss you too." I reply truthfully she really had been my light through this whole mess with the ministry.

"I believe Kreacher has already sent your trunk ahead of you to Hogwarts. So at your convenience." Dumbledore said removing a bag of floo powder.

"Now or never," I step up and take a pinch. "Hogwarts."

"Two floos in one day is really too many." I say popping out the other side to Dumbledore's office. It doesn't agree with me on my best day but I was more than a little queasy this time. A few seconds behind me Dumbledore pops out quickly followed by Severus. This is rather awkward should I keep calling him Professor Snape to his face or should I call him by his first name since we are colleagues. Some how I didn't see getting a congenial 'oh please call me…' from him."

"Severus has been fully informed how to take things from here. It's best we get you settled for the night and you will start work tomorrow." Dumbledore says yawning.

"Thank you headmaster I think I am ready to rest a bit." I say thinking of my swirling stomach. I wonder where I'm supposed to go next when Severus briskly walks towards the door. I shrug and begin to follow him.

He abruptly stops and turns. "Well are you really thinking you are going to traipse around the castle like that? Hurry up and change."

I sigh and concentrate on my mongoose form and within a few seconds I'm a sleek dark grayish black only my green eyes give away that I was once the woman standing there only moments before. I chirr at him.

"Marvelous," he says dryly and continues towards the door. He holds it open long enough for me to dart through and then continues on in silence. After a tick I realize we are heading towards the dungeons. I suppose it makes sense I'll be staying there to make our training easier. We pass the common rooms and head back through the dark passages farther than I ever went as a student. Silently Severus holds another door for me to scurry through. It seems we come to a nice study with a room jotting off at the side. After making a quick inspection I realize we are alone and take my original form.

"Thank you, for the escort sir. I must admit I am quite drained. Should we meet here tomorrow or would you rather we practice in your quarters?"

He cocks an eyebrow and waits a seconds before answering, "You mean our quarters? Much as I despise this arrangement we will be sharing until I leave."

My eyes scan to an uncomfortable looking couch to a desk chair and then to the door to the other room. "I don't' suppose your quarters are equipped with a guest room?"

"No, you can turn into an animal I'm sure you can find a portion of the floor that will be fitting. Never the less I will insist that you take care of your bodily function as a human so let me show you to the bathroom so I can sleep." He heads to the back of the room and I follow a little bit shocked.

"This is my bedroom," he continues, "You should only find yourself in here if it is on the way to the bathroom. I suggest you take care of your needs before bed because I won't have you lurking around here after I'm asleep. Is that clear?"

Yup that's the Professor Snape I remembered, a complete Jackass at times. "You know your bed is large enough for five people." I say starring at the four posted monstrosity in the middle of the room.

"It might, but sadly for you, you will never be one of them. Hurry up and take care of your business I don't have all night to listen to your pathetic attempt to banter."

"Fine, where have they left my trunk so I can change? I'm not sleeping in sooty clothes all night."

He gestures to a large wardrobe near the bathroom, "The House Elves brought it up and stored your things apparently it needed an enlargement charm to fit all the items you brought."

I go over and open the doors and smile in awe of how well arranged my clothes and other items were. If only I had a house elf. They organized things very efficiently and it didn't take long to spot my pajamas. Thankfully I packed a warmer set just in case I was back in the drafty dungeons again. Ah yes my super fuzzy muggle made black PJs with the little pink skulls. So cute I couldn't resist getting them. I grab my bathroom caddy and head in. It seems Severus already slunk in the other room while I was awing at the wardrobe. Maybe I can jinx a bell on him that man is way to quiet. I must admit I was impressed for someone so severe he really did have quite the nice bathroom. Though, it really stumps me why he would need a bathtub big enough for two. Wait scratch that I do not want to ponder that. Once I was freshly scrubbed and dressed I head back out into the living area to find him reading at a desk in the corner.

He places a ribbon in the book before closing it and looking up at me. "About bloody time. What in Merlin's name are you wearing?"

I ignore the comment I get it often enough with my fashion sense to no longer feel the need to justify it. "Seriously you really can't conjure up a cot or something for me to sleep on. I mean there's a whole wardrobe that was just installed I'm sure a fold away bed wouldn't be too taxing for the house elves. You're just being an ass because you don't like me invading your personal space."

"Ah yes all those lovely years of teaching you are coming rushing back. No respect for your Head of House."

"You know I'm not your student anymore Severus. In fact I'm not that much younger than you. So stop being so condescending and treat me like a peer and not some idiot Gryffindor."

His jaw clenches and I brace myself for the next verbal lashing. Finally, he sags and turns back to his bedroom.

"Wait, I'm sorry for calling you and ass. Also, I did respect you as my Head of House."

Without turning he mutters, "But what a funny way you had of showing it."

After his door closes I go and try to see what I can do with the couch. Blast I forgot to ask for pillow or a blanket. Maybe I would be better off sleeping as a mongoose. The carpet looked plush enough maybe I could erect a pallet on the floor with couch cushions. Just as I begin pulling a cushion up a house elf pops up to the side of me.

"Be excusing me Miss but the Professor asked us to come seein' to your sleeping arrangements. We being sorry Miss when we heard the Professor had a young lady staying; we thought they would be sharing beds. Where in would you like it?"

"Oh yes thank you over in the corner will be fine." After another light popping sound there was a nice collapsible cot set up with bedding.

"Hope it is to your liking Miss." He says bowing and then popping back out of sight.

I immediately go and snuggle under the covers ah not perfect but much better than the floor. Well I guess shutting my big mouth can work sometimes. Though I'm a bit amazed that he did it. Severus Snape what a puzzle you are. It really was odd seeing him after all these years I suppose we would have been closer if I hadn't spent all my time with Tonks. I must say most of my housemates were a bit perplexed as how I came to spend so much time with a Hufflepuff. She was just so darn fun even if she was a bit clumsy. I didn't have a lot to laugh about when I first came to Hogwarts and she helped change that. Not that I wasn't loyal to my house, I just felt that house loyalty shouldn't stand in the way of a beneficial friendship. When my housemates would pressure me about it I would just concede she is related to the Blacks and now Malfoys how bad can she be. They would grumble and usually walk away allowing me that. Plus it's not like I was taking up with a Gryffindor. Sadly the two of us did have a habit of getting into trouble that lost points for our respective houses which didn't help matters much. Sometimes I questioned if I really belonged in Slytherin. I liked Muggles, at least parts of them, I was best friends with a Hufflepuff, and I didn't see the Dark Lord's death as a bad thing.

All things said in done I comforted myself knowing I had more ambition than most of my housemates combined. When it came down to it I would sacrifice almost anything to get the position and respect that I deserved. Another reason why my failure as an Auror has been so very depressing. I mean I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I guess I should be thankful that the Ministry has covered up most of the details of the incident. I wonder if Severus knows. I always was such a disappointment to him and I can't say I'm fairing any better now. I must learn to keep my mouth shut one way or another and not let him bate me into an argument. I must at least try for the sake of the mission to get along with him. Oh Merlin what have I gotten myself into.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe including any of the lovely characters within it. I am not making money off of the fanfiction.

Authors Note: Still making a go for it without a Beta so once again forgive any grammar mistakes you find until I find a new one.

Chapter 3

I woke to the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly. I blurrily raised my head to look for the source. Ah yes, Severus already up and dressed at what hour my body could only define as miserable.

"Yes sleeping in would be silly after staying up so late," I mutter sarcastically.

"I have already let you sleep 30 minutes later then I expect of you. If you are to follow me all day you must acclimate to my schedule."

"Yes of course you're right. Let me get dressed I'll be right out." I stumble on my feet and after groping for my wand I quickly shrink my bedding and take it with me. The bed really was doing a number on my back. I twist trying to pop some kinks out and then I hastily throw on some clothing. Since I am going to be a mongoose most of the day I don't see a point to dressing nice.

I return and find Severus once again reading. "So how are we going to explain why you are tailed by a mongoose all day?"

"According to the Headmaster you are a pet he has given me and you are desperately clingy and claw up my antique books if I leave you behind."

"Seriously, I have to act like your pet. Thank merlin I'm not a dog if I had to go around the castle catching balls and fetching slippers…" I shrink down to my mongoose form and give a little growl of agitation. I am not looking forward to navigating between student's feet up and down staircases. He opens the door and waits for me to scurry out. I keep up pretty well since the stairway is relatively clear.

No one notices me as I quickly run to hide under the staff table. I scan the crowd from my hiding spot and find the Gryffindor table and quickly pick out at the famous Harry Potter. His face had been appearing more and more in the paper recently. Oh my, is that Mad Eye at the end of the staff table? I wonder if he knows about me. With that eye of his I don't know how he couldn't. How embarrassing. I slink further under the table hoping Mad Eye doesn't spot me.

"Stop scrabbling around down there." Severus hisses as he lowers a plate of bacon, eggs, and biscuits to the floor.

Where are you pride and when did you abandon me? Meat taste so much better in my mongoose form I can't help but dive right in. I gently pull on his cloak and when he finally glances down at me I stare at the wonderful steaming coffee that he has yet to touch and hop up and down.

"Mongooses don't bloody well drink coffee." He says low enough for me to hear. Realizing this mongoose no longer has any shame when it comes to my daily caffeine intake I look up at him and give him the cute face. The one all animals can intrinsically do to win people over. Maybe I'll get lucky and some small part of Severus will be an animal lover. Look at me I'm so cute with big eyes and a fluffy body. Ah haha victory he's moving the cup down to the floor. I happily lap up the coffee and bump my head against his ankle in thanks. Severus grunts in displeasure and lightly kicks me with his shoe away from him. He finishes his breakfast and then takes away the now empty cup.

"What else do you want you spoiled creature?"

I look around and see no one seems to be watching so I jump on the table and start on a plate of fruit. My eating is interrupted by the sound of Professor McGonagall.

"Really Severus I heard you had gotten a pet but I had no idea you had become so taken with it." She says holding out a piece of sausage to me.

"Headmaster thought I should try to…bond with it." He says looking as if he could throttle my furry little neck. I slink over to McGonagall and take the sausage as she scratches between my ears.

"I'm a cat person myself but she does seem sweet."

"Yes but the way she eats I'm worried she will get fat." He barbs looking at me. "Come I need to prepare for class." He says standing and waiting momentarily for me to jump back to the floor.

I slink back over, and silently grumble to myself as we head back to the dungeons. I try to focus and pay attention to how he reacts to those we pass in the hallway. Luckily for me his facial expressions tend to be irritated, slightly more irritated, and completely pissed off with an occasion splash of respect towards other teachers. This shouldn't take long to memorize. We finally make it to the potions class room and I note several students are already seated with their quills out even though we are ten minutes early. I guess its best not to start the day pissing off your potions teacher.

I quickly scurry under his desk and peek out slightly so that I can view him and the classroom. It seems his first class of the day is Ravenclaws. They look to be a bit older so maybe fifth or sixth years. One of the Ravenclaws in the front row looks in my direction and startles. She looks over at Severus and then back to me before raising her hand.

"Yes, Miss Hawkins." Severus says acknowledging her.

"Umm, Professor there seems to be a weasel under your desk."

"It's a mongoose and you'd do best to ignore it." He says glaring her into obedience.

"Oh um yes sir sorry." She replies slinking down in her seat.

Once class starts he immediately plunges into a lesson. I thought it would be boring listening to classes I had already taken, but it was interesting watching him instead of franticly trying to get my potions right. Severus skulked around the room offering admonishments but few praises. The class was pretty sedate though, they all seemed focused on their current potion and only a few of them botched it. When the lesson was over they all quietly filed out not bothering to linger and ask questions. When the class was clear he glanced at me and said, "Stay here I'm going to get more supplies,' he makes his way to the storage closet.

I sigh and jump up in his chair to be more comfortable. After a few minutes of glorious silence I hear raucous laughter as the next class jostles in. I peek up over the top of his desk and look to see what house the next class belongs to. Ah Gryffindors and young ones at that, this should be interesting. All of a sudden a hand swoops down and grabs me around the middle. I scream in surprise and twist around to see a grubby looking Gryffindor boy. He looks around fearfully and then back to my struggling form.

"Oh please stop wiggling I need to hide you before Professor Snape comes back or Merlin knows what he'll do to you."

I stop fighting him for a second and give him a mongoose style laugh. A Gryffindor is protecting me from Severus. This really was too much. The boy relaxes his grip a bit I assume he's not use to the sound of a mongoose laughing. It is a rather odd sound probably not common to real mongooses. While he stands there looking baffled a shadow looms over both of us.

"Mr. Newland if you would kindly unhand my mongoose and get to your desk" Severus barks.

The look of fear returns to the young boys eyes, "You're not going to hurt it or anything are you sir?" he asks in a whimper.

Ah those Gryffindors braver than they are smart.

"If I decide to use it as a coat lining it is none of your concern. Now take your seat and 10 points from Gryffindor for touching things that are not yours."

The small boy sits me down gently looking like he is about to cry and goes back to his desk. Oh, don't tell me I'm actually feeling sorry for him. Bloody Gryffindors, but he his only a small Gryffindor. Even after being reprimanded he keeps looking over at me with his brows creased in worry. Damn, Severus is going to have it out with me later for doing this. I wait until Severus gets close to the desk and I jump on his arm and climb up to his shoulder and nuzzle against him like a cat. See kid I'm the big scary professor's pet he's not going to kill me later I promise. I can feel Severus jaw tightening.

"Get off me now," he says through gritted teeth. I sigh and leap back on his desk and lay down.

The class is now tittering and whispering amongst themselves. Severus begins his lesson a bit more vehemently then the last and soon most of the students compose themselves enough to listen. There are far more disturbances then the last class had. One student even manages to melt his cauldron. I lost count of how many points Gryffindor lost that day. I am not kind enough to not take some small pleasure in that. As the class winds on my stomach starts to grumble. Darn my small mammal metabolism. Thankfully lunch isn't too far away.

The class is finally over and as they file out the little Newland boy stops very briefly and gives me a small smile and continues on. Severus comes over and sits at his desk as the kids bustle out the door. When the last of them are gone I turn to look at him and see that he is massaging his temples with his eyes closed. I feel a tiny bit bad that I'm very likely part of the reason for his headache. I creep over and put my paw on his arm. He opens his eyes and looks at me through his fingers.

"We shall take lunch in my quarters today. I don't relish the thought of having you climb all over me like vermin in front of people again so soon." He straightens and stands heading out the door. It's only a short trip to our quarters but I still barely tuck my tail in before the door closes behind us. Once we are alone I turn back to my natural form.

"Look I'm sorry I disturbed the class I just felt rather bad for the kid. He was just trying to make sure you weren't experimenting on me or something. He seems rather terrified of you."

"That was the point. Do you have any idea how hard it is to control a class of Gryffindor first years that aren't terrified of you? Go clean up I'm sure your filthy from running around on the floor all day and I don't relish cleaning my furniture after having you dirty it."

I look skyward in exasperation and wordlessly go to the bathroom for a quick shower. Whatever magic lets me keep my clothes when I change also protects them from getting dirty so when I'm done I put on my previous outfit. I brush my hair out and leave it down to dry.

When I reenter the living room I notice a small table set up with a plate piled with sandwiches and a large jug next to it. Severus is standing near his bookcase running a finger over the spines. I cough lightly to get his attention and he looks over his eyebrow raised.

"Now that I'm more presentable would care to join me for lunch." I say smiling. He doesn't reply but he does go over to the table and sits down. I sigh and join him. "So please don't tell me you are planning on eating in silence."

"And what would you purpose that we could possibly talk about that would not be mindless drivel and a waste of my time." He says grabbing one of the sandwiches.

'Be nice' I think to myself 'he's cranky because of the last class so don't provoke him further. So hard not to snark back'. "Well we could talk about the mission, or whatever topic you wish." I try to say pleasantly.

"Would you like to discuss how I don't need you climbing all over me?"

"You're still on that, really? I said I was sorry."

"To be precise you apologized for disrupting class, which your presence alone is sure to do. You at no time specifically stated you were sorry for using me as a ladder." He says looking up.

"How can you be so terribly offended by me climbing on your shoulder? Everyone thought I was just a normal animal doing what animals do showing affection for their owners. How can anyone be so terribly opposed to my cute fuzzy self being near them? Is it you hate animals, hate affection, hate me, or all of the above?"

He stops and looks as if he is pondering my question. "None of the above, I simply find it embarrassing in front of other especially my students."

I crack my neck as I take his newest statement in, "So you really don't hate me?"

"That is what you choose to take from my last statement, not the fact I find your animalistic affections embarrassing. No instead let's focus on that instead. Why in the bloody hell did you think I hated you I got you a damn bed."

"Would it be terribly painful to be nice to me? That helps my impression that you don't hate me. Thank you for the bed by the way. It's a little hard on the back but much, much better than the alternative. On the subject I don't suppose you would mind switching off."

"Switching off?"

"Beds?"

"Yes I would mind, and stop changing the subject. You're a former student of my house I do not hate you even though you try my patience. You have ever since you were a first year, gallivanting around with that Hufflepuff girl."

"You say that like you don't remember her name even though you saw her only yesterday." I say sourly.

"Fine Tonks," he says dryly, "you and her roaming around the halls at all hours losing our house points. Doing Merlin only knows because you lucky idiots never got caught in the act only afterwards when Tonks would trip over something and alert the entire castle to your presence."

"Would it help to say I was pranking Gryffindors?"

"Yes, a bit. I had wondered… but I didn't think Tonks would have it in her." He responds consideringly.

Seeing his mood was shifting slightly more in my favor I pressed on, "So back to the previous subject. What will take for me to get in your bed?"

Severus starts choking on a piece of sandwich. I run around and pat him on the back. When he regains his composure I clarify, "I mean taking turns with it."

He looks up at me with an odd expression. I can't currently figure out what in the world he's thinking, not that it is ever easy, but right now it's impossible.

"I knew what you mean you just had a terrible way of phrasing it." He replies softly.

"Eh, yes quite. Sorry."

"After this month is up you can sleep where ever you please I'm not sure I see the point of sacrificing what little time I have left in my own bed. If you think I'm going to submit out of some false preconceived notion of chivalry then you are greatly mistaken."

"Oh, well if you need a reason other than altruism we can make quid pro quo. What can I do for you in fair exchange?"

"I hardly see anything you could possible offer me that would make it worth it."

"Really now there must be some monotonous drivel I can do in your stead that you find not worth your time. Like grading first year student's scrolls!" I say in a moment of genius. I'll have to start doing all of them soon anyway so it will be good practice and it will save you from a few headaches."

"Yes but not backaches apparently. Isn't that why you want this arrangement because of the physical discomfort?"

"Well yes… I'll throw in a weekly back massage?"

"For me or you," he says in what might almost be considered a smile.

"Well I wouldn't mind a back massage but to be honest I thought it would benefit you more as the receiver. So you can negotiate that whichever way you wish." I quip.

"You grade all first through third year scrolls and tests, plus daily massages, and you can use my bed once a week."

I'm stunned that he's actually negotiating at all but not to stunned to try to turn it better into my favor. "I agree to the school work but I get the bed four times a week and you only get massages once a week and every other week you return the favor."

"Bed three times a week massages three times," he says while crossing his arms.

Wow he didn't argue about the massage payback. "Done." I say before he can change his mind. "Shouldn't the next classes be starting soon?" I say starting on my sandwich.

He pours me some pumpkin juice and says, "No I have the next period free one of the reasons I decided to eat here. As soon as you are done we shall start work on our work on the polyjuice."

I nod and continue eating in silence.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe including any of the lovely characters within it. I am not making money off of the fanfiction.

Authors Note: Ok so I'm really sorry this has taken as long as it has but my beta has jumped shipped and I haven't found a replacement so rather than forcing everyone to wait for updates I will post the story with what meager talents I have towards editing if someone would like to take over as my Beta I would love you forever. Until then please forgive my atrocious grammar. On the bright side I will be posting the next chapter in just a few days after I give it one more eyeball for errors. Thanks for the kind reviews.

"We will need to pick more flux weed at the next full moon but I have managed to order a large stock of bicorn horn. If you will start on the end cauldron the lacewing flies should be ready for the next ingredients." Severus says gesturing to the table of stewing cauldrons in front of us. I nod and reach for the Antimony as he goes to assess the other cauldrons. After about thirty minutes I wipe the sweat that has been gathering on my forehead and on my neck. The humidity of all the cauldrons is making me feel sticky. My hair is going to look miserable for the rest of the day I can just feel it. At least in the potions classroom it is open and a bit drafty but in Severus' personal room for potion making it was small and lacking in air flow. I suppose that helped when it came to intricate ingredients like powders so that a sudden draft didn't have it flying everywhere, but it was very uncomfortable. I am at a good place to pause so I step away from the cauldron and search my pockets for something to tie my hair back. Ah thank goodness for muggle scrunchies. I roll my shoulders trying to work some of the kinks out. I glance over and see that Severus is still hard at work. The man has focus that is for sure. He hasn't said a work since we started and I really couldn't come up with anything to say that would be worth the effort. I give my neck one final pop and go back to my cauldrons.

After what seems like an eternity Severus steps away from his cauldrons and comes over to inspect mine. I had just finished adding the last ingredients and it is now bubbling softly.

"That will do," he says after glancing them all over. "My next class will start soon so we should stop here for now after class we can come and start bottling this batch up."

"Sounds fine," I reply wearily. I change back into a mongoose and start dragging to the door. Severus walks around me holding it open and slows his pace a bit. For once I appreciate the drafty dungeons. I perk up a bit as the cool air hits me and trot along a little faster. Severus sweeps into the open classroom door ahead of me and I watch as all the eyes turned to his dominating form. Several students stop what they are doing and look in our direction. I must say if nothing else he does make a striking entrance. The classroom is filled with Hufflepuffs this time. I watch as a few, attempt to smile politely at him as he blatantly ignores them. He starts them on a basic potion, and comes back to his desk. Severs leans forward and keeps a keen eye on them tense as if waiting for a cauldron to explode any minute. I look at him cocking my head quizzically.

He intuits my question and quietly whispers. "You would not believe how many times I have had to dodge scalding ingredients and the term only started a few months ago."

'Ah, that would explain it,' I think and peer at the students mostly hard at work. A few of the Hufflepuffs are looking at me with the "Oh my, it's a cute animal I wonder if can touch it" look on their faces. I think Severus notices that a few are distracted by me and glares at them. They catch one look at him and get back to work.

I start to zone out after awhile I wonder how Severus is going to track down 'He who shall not be named even in my thoughts'. It sounds rather dangerous I wonder if he does things like this often for The Order. It's crazy to think he use to be a Death Eater. I wonder what made him change his mind. I'm almost disappointed when nothing blows up during the class, but on the bright side Severus doesn't have to give anyone detention which would drag this day out further. When the class lets out I am rather relieved to get up and get moving even if it did mean going back to the potions room. Even during an exciting new mission my boredom prone mind is already wandering.

A short trot back to our potions and I'm human once again. I asses the next part of our task, we need to fill a good number of easily concealable vials and then start storing the rest in larger bottles. It shouldn't take to long I hope as I already feel my shirt sticking to my back. I glance over to Severus' heavy robes and then to my own light weight pants and shirt and shake my head.

"Seriously, how are you not melting from the heat?" I say gesturing to his attire.

"I suppose I just became use to it over the years. Though, generally I do not wear my robes in here."

"Please don't let me stop you. It makes me hot just looking at you. Eh umm… You know what I mean." I say turning my face so he doesn't see me blush. I really have no idea what has become of my brain mouth connection lately.

I turn back when I hear a rustle of cloth and see him neatly folding his outer robe over the back of a chair. I think this is the first time I've seen him with out his voluminous robes. I peer over discreetly as he continues to work. A little thin but not bad, I think most of his body mass intimidation skills came from that giant cloak.

"So out of curiosity does this mean you normal don't billow around your quarters wearing it either."

He glances over at me, "No."

"So why…." I left the sentence hanging.

"I believe in every occasion possible to be fully formally dressed in front of my students. Other then the odd occasion that it is cumbersome I wear it."

"Plus it makes you more intimidating."

"Very good it is delightful to know the ability to state the obvious has not eluded you."

"Gah, what I'm getting at is I'm not your student anymore, and I really see no reason to intimidate me, so why have you continued to keep me at a distance instead of treating me like a peer."

"Habit." He replies sounding bored.

"You know this whole situation might be less awkward between us if we developed at least a semblance of friendship. That is, instead of treating me like an irritating student you've been told you have to put up with."

"I would say I have treated you much differently then if you were my student in most occasions. Forgive me for not rolling out the red carpet and inviting you to a pajama party."

"The sad thing is I believe you. Do you always have this wall erected between your self and your friends or is it just me?"

"You assume I have or care to have friends."

"Oh, really now Severus I'm not exactly Miss social butterfly and even I have friends. Like Tonks for an example. Everyone needs a Bestie."

He grunts, "It doesn't help when most of your friends were Death Eaters and are now dead, in Azkaban, or unbearable pompous prats."

"Eh, quite. Sorry I feel like I've made this conversation a bit more awkward then intended."

"And here I thought you where aiming for awkward, my apologies, it seems you are just a terrible conversationalist."

"Jackass." I mutter. He quirks an eyebrow at me and smirks. "Oh, stop messing with me. How about going a whole five minutes with out insulting me."

"If you can manage five minutes with out giving me reasons to insult you, I dare say you would have to stay silent to even have a chance."

"Let's just get these blasted bottles filled. I'm hungry and I have a feeling I'm in for a long night." I say irate. I reach back and start rubbing my neck as best I can.

Severus stops and looks as if he is going to say something, but then quickly turns and starts working again. We pass the rest of the time in silence. I see a theme developing we argue, we quit talking, we argue, we quite talking. He really was a difficult man to deal with. With the last of the bottles stoppered he gathers a handful of them and redons his robe. I shrink down and follow him back to our room.

After the door is shut and locked he takes off his robe and sits down on the couch.

"We still have an hour before dinner begins feel free to use it at your leisure."

"Wow a whole hour, don't start spoiling me now." I joke. "So what do you do to relax?" I say, "Other then your massive book collection that is."

"Between grading, detention, working on my own potion projects, and whatever Headmaster has been running around doing, reading is all else I need. I will allow you to use my books unless I feel you are treating them roughly."

"How kind," I say rolling my eyes. I start browsing through the books of one shelf and realize fairly quickly that Severus apparently has much more serious taste then me. I find a few classic novels that I had not read in quite some time and settle on the couch with one of them. Severus already has his own book out and is rapidly reading it. I start on mine and a few chapters in I feel sleep pulling heavily on my eyelids. I lean my head back and melt into blackness.

When I wake up again I feel something prodding me my shoulder. I'm still so sleepy maybe it will go away. I'm nuzzle closer to whatever source of warmth that is near by and try to drift off again.

"For goodness sakes wake up." Breaks through a voice with another jab in my side this time.

I snap my eyes open and tilt my head towards the source and then quickly straiten up. Apparently while I was asleep my body thought it would be a good idea to cuddle up to Severus. My face turns read I wonder how long I was asleep like that. Surely Severus would have woke me up as soon as I flopped over on him.

"Sorry, how long have I been out?" I ask sheepishly.

"Long enough for me to wonder if you were going to drool in my lap."

"Oh, you should have woken me sooner." I say apologetically.

"I tried. Not that easily done with out causing you physically harm."

"So I've been told."

"It is time for dinner unless you would like to stay here and sleep?" He says making obvious that that was not a true option.

"Let me go freshen up and I'll be ready." I say moving towards the bathroom. I am a bit shocked he didn't dump me into the floor maybe he is a bit nicer then I give him credit for. I just couldn't figure him out. He is mean and snarky verbally but then all of his actions have him pegged for someone who is rather nice.

I finish up and splash my face with cold water before heading back in. I change forms once again and he leads me to the door. Dinner progresses much the same way as breakfast but this time I do not leap on the table or pester him for anything extra. We both finish rather quickly and head back.

Once we are behind closed doors he asks, "are you ready for your first round of polyjuice potion?"

"As ready as I ever be, I suppose."

He goes to his desk and pulls out a bag. After uncorking one of the polyjuice bottles he adds a pinch of hair to it. Potions are so unappetizing if you think about it. I mean really who drinks things with other people's hair in it. At least he didn't choose fingernails as his ingredient.

I groan and reach for the bottle has it turns a dark brown color. I wonder if I should smell it first or if that will just make matters worse.

"You should change clothing first. I really don't relish seeing a mirror image of my self in woman's clothing." He gestures for me to follow him in the bedroom. "This drawer here has clothing specifically for you to wear when you are taking the potion. Try to refrain from digging through my other drawers willy nilly. Get dressed, drink the potion, and I will await you in the living area."

I shrug and look in the drawer. It seems to be a brand new set of clothes and a set of new shoes sets on top of the dresser. I guess I can't blame him it is creepy enough with out me wearing his personal clothes. I do my best but it's hard to hold the pants on while I try not to fall on my face wearing shoes many sizes to big for me. I finally arrange my self as best I can and drink down the vial. Hmm taste like bitter dark chocolate, not as bad as I was thinking. The sensation wasn't to terribly unfamiliar from my animangus transformation just instead of shrinking I was growing. It felt like I was being pulled like taffy in all directions. I suppose it is just one of those things you get use to after awhile. I'm not sure why but in Severus' form I suddenly feel rather embarrassed. I felt like I was invading his privacy on a deep level that bothers me. On the bright side maybe I would learn more about him by, as the muggles say, "walking a mile in his shoes" I think this is more literal then they mean but it still fits.

I walk over to the mirror and run my hand across my, his, my face. Bizarre to say the least. I head in to the living room and Severus looks up with a pained expression on his face.

"So, what now." I say.

"Let's work on your walk. I don't want you sashaying all over the castle like that idiot Lockhart.

"Ok sure." I try to think masculine as I stroll across the room.

"I thought you were an actress." Severus says flatly.

"Well you walk and I'll follow maybe if I can get into the rhythm of your stride it will help.

"Fine." He begins pacing around the room. Heis gait is not the typical male stride that's for sure. When he walks it's almost like he is stalking something like a big cat. "Bloody hell, I think you are more graceful then me."

"Tonks rubbing off on you Chloe?" he says smirking.

"I do believe that is the first time you called me by first name Severus."

"Oh happy day I'm sure, now pay attention." He stops and motions for me to continue. I try to angrily stalk around the room.

"A bit better but to be safe I'll tell people I've broken my foot. That should help compensate for you lace of 'grace'"

"Gee, thanks."

"Don't stand like that either this is disturbing enough with out you standing like an impertinent teenage girl.

I regard my posture. I have one hip cocked up and elbow jutting out with my hand resting on my waist. I straighten my spine and glare at him.

"Better. But you will still need to work on your facial expression I look like I have been struck stupid."

"Doesn't it get tiring looking so pissed off all the time?"

"No."

"Oh I think I've got this," I say trying to look irritated, "10 points from Gryffindor!"

"Well if you want to pick something easy that will suffice." He says seriously and I laugh. "Stop laughing it's disturbing. Back to practicing."

I sigh and we continue on as me pretending to be his mirror. I suddenly feel my self shrinking in and my hair growing longer. When I can finally draw a breath from my own lungs I realize my pants have fallen down.

"Bloody hell, can we get a self tailoring charm on these things. Thank Merlin your shirts are long on me." I say waddling past him towards the bedroom. My foot gets caught as I try to step out of the pile of pants and oversized shoes. I brace my self for the impact of the floor but instead find my self being gripped tightly by Severus around the waist my back tight against him.

"Be more careful," he whispers next to my ear and I feel a tingling sensation jolt down my spine.

"Thank you," I squeak out turning red at the feeling of him so close to me. Once he feels that I have caught my balance he leans over and detangles my foot from clothes pile. Looking down at the image of him on his knee in front of me with my ankle in his hand causes me to start giggling.

Severus looks at with his brow creased. "Stop your irritating laughter. I am trying to help you, you dolt. You could at least have the decency not to mock me for it."

"Oh no Severus thank you I'm not mocking you. I just can't help my self from giggling sometimes. It's really embarrassing on my part I assure you." I lean over so that my face is level with him. I feel really bad he took it the wrong way and even more embarrassed that I did giggle. I can only hope he doesn't figure out why mongooses giggle. I hold out my hand to help him up. He suddenly looks away his hair covering his profile.

"I would not lean down while wearing that shirt if I where you." He says getting up with out my help.

I look at him quizzically and then look down. I turn even redder at the realization of the large amount of cleavage I just assaulted him with. I cross my arms against my chest.

"I'm just going to go change," I say. He picks up the shoes and pants and hand them to me and after taking them I scurry back in the bedroom.

Once behind the closed door I lean against it pondering my problem. I am attracted to Severus. I mean it's not so far fetched I'm an adult now and he did have the most outrageously sexy voice. The problem being I don't know if he'll ever see me more as just a former student. Plus the fact that I irritate him, and I know nothing of his personal life. He might have someone already. He's such a private man I can see him not mentioning it. Oh dear, maybe it's just a fluke I'll just think of other things. Like not how his arms felt wrapped around me or how sexy he was looking up at me. Crap this is going to be a bad month for me I can just feel it. My sad little student professor crush is all coming back to me, blast my idiocy.

Nothing to do now but get ready for bed and hope tomorrow brings my sanity back. I take a nice cold shower and then bundle up in my pjs and shuffle back into the living room with my bed. Severus looks over from the couch and then stands to walk towards me. He takes my mini bed from me his fingers lightly brushing the inside of my hand. I'm a bit too stunned to react. He places it on the floor and turns it back to its full size.

"I'm feeling magnanimous you can have the bed tonight. If you'll give me a moment to prepare for bed."

"Oh, thank you." I say nervously. I watch as he heads into the bedroom and close the door. I wonder what he wears to bed. Surely not those silly dressing gowns some wizards wear. I think that would kill my libido completely. Which is not a bad thing come to think of it. I lounge on the couch my head propped up on a pillow. I heard the door open and Severus silently pads across the carpet.

Ah well consider me buggered. He wears black satin pajamas. Damn you libido. His hair is still slightly wet and it curls slightly at the ends. He cocks his head at me.

"If you wouldn't mind retiring to the other room I wish to sleep." He says while rearranging the fold up bed.

"Ok, night."

"Goodnight."

I head into the bedroom and climb into the giant bed. Ah, so much better then the other one. I hug one of the pillows to my chest and get comfortable. My mind starts to relax and let go with the brief though that the pillow smells good before drifting off.

To be continued…

End Note: If you're curious and don't want to wait for Chloe to explain it, google why mongooses laugh. I find it rather amusing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe including any of the lovely characters within it. I am not making money off of the fanfiction.

Authors Note: Ugg I'm such an idiot sorry for those who read chapter 3 and 4 recently I posted them switched by accident…. Sooo yea that's why it made no sense. I have switched the chapters back to the correct order. Thanks for the reviews guys they are my inspiration to keep going, and no worries Alexus it will be quite a few more chapters before Severus gets the girl. All in all I'm aiming for around a 15 chapter fic so we will see how that goes :P

Authors Note the second: there is one scene that is almost word for word from the book but from Chloe's point of view. I take no credit for the dialogue between Harry and Severus just enjoyment.

The next morning I wake up to the sound of running water and I turn and notice light seeping out from under the bathroom door. I stretch, turn on the light, and go to find some clothes for the day. While waiting for Severus to finish I plop back down on the bed on top of the covers.

After a bit Severus comes out in a bathrobe looking a bit surprised, probably because I woke my self up with out him prodding me.

"Morning," I say propping my self up on my elbow.

"Good morning," he mutters while digging through his dresser. After finding clothes he looks over at me pointedly, "Well, are you planning on leaving or staying for the show?"

"Sorry I'm flat out of pounds, and galleons just keep slipping through the G-strings." I say sliding out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

"Vulgar woman," I hear him muttering under his breath as the door clothes. I smile and bite back my laughter. He was fun to mess with.

I quickly bathe and get dressed. Surely he's done getting dressed by now, but I crack the door open a bit just in case. "Coming back in." I hear no reply so I continue on, running a brush through my hair as I go. When I make it to the living room Severus is gathering a large bundle of parchments.

"Here is the homework that needs to be graded. Gallivanting around with you on my heels has put me behind. Feel free to stay here and work on it. I expect it to be done by lunch time." He says thrusting the stack in my direction.

I take them grimacing at the sheer number of them. "So what about breakfast?"

"I'll have the house elves bring something up." He throws his robe on and strides out the door.

"Cor Blimey." I say aloud as I go over to his desk and plop down the papers. I find his quills and before I can start a house elf pops in with a plate of food.

"Here in you go Miss if you need anything else?" He says offering me a plate of food.

"Oh this should be more then enough food thank you, but do you think I could get some orange juice?"

"Yes Miss right away." A large pitcher pops in his hand and a glass in the other. He sets both of these things on the desk and then bows and disappears.

I stuff some buttered toast in my mouth and begin grading.

At lunch time Severus comes back. I have managed to finish all but a small pile of first year scrolls.

"Not done yet?" He smirks

"Why do I feel like I got the rotten end of this deal after all?" I answer wearily.

"And don't forget the backrub. I'll need one after sleeping on that horrible contraption."

"Told you," I say pushing away from the desk. "Lunch?" I inquire.

"We shall eat here I have Potter in my next class and I need every moment of peace I can get."

"Ah so finally get to meet the famous Harry Potter. Not a fan I take it."

"You could say that. The little insufferable brat prancing around the school breaking all the rules, and now there's this whole business of him being in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Oh yes, Dumbledore mentioned it is at Hogwarts this year. I saw a couple of students that looked like they were from Beauxbatons in the halls."

"Yes, Durmstrang is also competing they only arrived a few weeks ago. I believe the first challenge is coming up soon."

"Do you think we could go watch?"

"I suppose I'll have to so you might as well come along. I have to make the rounds tonight you can come if you wish but there will not be many opportunities for you to practice for the mission." He said as a house elf appears with several plates of food and drinks.

"I suppose, I have nothing better to do." I answer fixing a plate for my self.

"As you wish."

"So how were your morning classes?" I say trying to make conversation.

"As good as can be expected I suppose." He replies.

I give up on conversation and finish eating. When I finish I turn into a mongoose and wait for Severus by the door. We file out and down to the classroom. The class has already started gathering when Severus and I go in. I spot Harry Potter flanked by a red headed boy and a bushy haired female. I notice there are also Slytherins in the room. It must be one of the infamous double potions.

I notice Harry glaring venomously at Severus. They really must hate each other I could already see that Severus' mood had dropped several icy degrees.

"Antidotes!" Severus says glaring at the students, "You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one…" He says staring at Harry. Oh Severus really I know you don't like him but are you really going to poison him?

A knock interrupts their glaring contest, and in creeps a scrawny Gryffindor. The boy smiles at Harry and comes up to Severus' desk.

"Yes," Severus say obviously not pleased with the interruption.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs." The boy seemed to wither under Severus glare.

"Potter has another hour of Potions to complete; He will come upstairs when this class is finished."

"Sir, Mr Bagman wants him, all the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs.." The boy says turning pink. I wouldn't be surprised if the boy pissed himself in terror. Who ever sent him to fetch Harry really was a bit of a sadist.

Very well, very well. Potter leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote."

"Please, sir he's got to take his things with him, all the champions…"

"Very well! Potter take your bag and get out of my sight!" Harry quickly scurried out the door leaving a very irate professor behind. I roll my eyes Severus really has some issues. For the rest of the class Severus was in a foul mood and took it out on the students every chance that he got. I was more then a little relieved when the class ended hoping that his bad mood would end with it.

After class we go back to his quarters and he slumps down in a chair.

"Aw it wasn't that bad Severus." I say teasingly.

"I can and will poison your dinner. You should finish up the homework from earlier. I have some advanced work in my office I shall attend to." He says standing once more.

"Ok, see you in a bit then." I call as he heads out the door. So much for trying to cheer him up, oh well he can go stew in his office. Maybe giving some students bad marks will calm him down. I Plonk down and continue grading where I left off earlier. I finish fairly quickly and go back to the book I started last night. About an hour later Severus storms back in.

"Oh good your in a better mood." I say sarcastically.

"This is not the time to test my patience." He replies darkly.

"Are you saying there is a good time to test you?" I say grinning, "Please let me know when. I have a whole list I can work out." He glares at me. "Oh don't be like that, how about a backrub. We have some time before dinner and goodness knows the other professors will enjoy a change in your mood."

"Fine, get on with it." He says taking a seat at his desk.

"Exactly what kind of a backrub are you expecting sitting there? Hold on let me get a blanket from the other room, and for Merlin's sake take your shirt off."

I hear him start to protest but I keep walking. I grab the blanket on the foot of the bed and bring it back in. Of course Severus is still standing there fully clothed. I lay the blanket on the floor.

"Well do you want a backrub or not?"

"I don't see why you can't do it with me fully clothed."

"I could if you want a half arsed one, but I happen to be rather good at giving massages and there is no point unless I give you one proper."

"Fine very well, arguing about it is counter productive." He grumbles as he takes out his wand.

I cock and eyebrow I wondered how long it must take him to work all the buttons, but I should have known he had a spell to make it go quicker. He did it silently so curiosity got the better of me.

"Ok I have to know how do you do that, it took me bloody forever putting on your clothes yesterday."

"Devestio." He says simply.

"Ah well makes sense." I say. He's shirt is now hanging open in the front and I have to admit this was one of my better ideas. "Ok get on the floor."

He does what I say without further commentary and waits until the last moment to finish taking his shirt off. I walk over and straddle his back.

"And before you start grumbling again yes I must. I gave massages to half of our quidditch team for years. I know what I'm doing."

"You took on half the quidditch team… I had no idea you where so licentious as a student." He says turning his head to smirk at me.

"Ha ha, very amusing." I jab him in the side. Ah the things I could do to him, no bad brain this is just a massage. No happy endings here. I sigh and lightly run my hands over the muscles of his back. They were hard as rocks, I have never meet anyone so tense in my life. I slap him lightly on the back. "For Merlin's sake relax."

"Easy for you to say, you are not currently being straddled by a lunatic."

"Pssh, no but if do later I'll send you an invite." He grunts in response and I start kneading his lower back in circles slowly making my way up. After making a few passes I gradually start pressing harder using my knuckles to work in deeper. Severus grunts a few more times. "Let me know if I hurt you." I say cheerily as I find a particularly hard knot between his shoulder blades and dig in. He tries stifling a groan, but fails. I smile to my self I really do enjoy being good at things. When I finally make it to his neck I find even worse knots and slowly start rubbing them out. I will make moan before this is all over. I dig my thumbs in a particularly tense muscle and elicit the response I have been waiting for.

"declarations of love an adoration are common after one of my backrubs so don't be shy." I say laughing.

"I think I hate you." He says frowning.

"Stop frowning you're tensing up again." I say lightly tickling his side.

"Stop that!" he says trying to back swipe my hand.

"Don't tell me you're ticklish Severus," I say with a wicked smile in my voice.

"You will not."

"Well you see that is not really an answer so I guess I must find out for my self." I run my fingers lightly up his ribs. Severus laughs suddenly and tries to swat at me again.

"Tsk tsk Severus." I reach around both sides and stroke the sides of his stomach that I can reach.

He rolls over suddenly causing me to lose my balance and land on the floor. He looms over me holding my hands down above my head.

"Stop it," he growls.

I giggle, I can't help it really. Giggling at my age is so embarrassing, but seeing him half dressed glaring down at me is too much. Talk about smolder mmm he can hold me down when ever he likes.

"Stop your cackling. I will not be laughed at."

"Oh, Severus I'm not laughing at you, maybe because of you, but not at you." I say still slightly giggling. "Come on admit this is fun."

He turns his head a bit and I can see his thoughts swirling. He apparently comes to a conclusion because his grip on my hands loosens a bit.

"I'm sorry I thought…never mind it doesn't matter." Severus says looking down at me thoughtfully. "Thank you for the massage it was nice up until the end."

I should really be amazed by that statement but I'm currently staring down the length of his body and brain detaches a little. I giggle weakly.

"You truly are insane aren't you?" He asks looking at me quizzically.

I snap back to reality and grin at him. "Well maybe I was just wondering what you plan on doing with me. I do seem to be at your mercy at the moment."

He stares at me confused for a few more seconds and then lets go of my hands moving to the side. I sigh heavily and flap my hand at him, "Come on help me up then."

Severus stands and pulls me onto my feet, and then glances around the floor. Once he locates his shirt. He pulls it on at glances at me pointedly as he aims his wand and says, "Claudo." All the buttons close themselves back up.

"Neat, ready for dinner?" I ask wishing I had a cold shower in my near future instead. Damn him for being sexy.

"Yes, let's take dinner in the Hall today."

"Sure," I turn into a mongoose. And wait as he grabs his robes and throws them on before heading out.

I follow along beside him and scurry along quickly to the table to avoid being stepped on by hungry students. Once he is seated I scuttle over between Severus and Mcgonagall's chair. Severus glances down at me and then scoops me up under my front legs and dangles me eye level at the table.

"What would you like," he asks as I look around at the spread. I finally wave my tiny arm in the direction of the chicken and then at the potatoes. He lowers me back down and fixes me a plate with what I want plus a few other odds and ends.

When he sits back up we notice Professor Mcgonagall giving us a strange look. "Awfully smart for a mongoose, don't you think?"

Severus shrugging, "Headmaster knew I wouldn't tolerate a dumb animal."

"I suppose, still it seems a bit odd." She eyes me for a few more seconds before her attention is drawn away by another professor. I continue eating trying to make little animal noises to play the part better. I'm a little disappointed when Severus doesn't stay for dessert but I suppose I understand why. A mongoose doesn't generally eat sweets I suppose. We make our way back to our quarters and I transform back.

"The desserts looked lovely this evening," sigh sadly.

"I can have the elves send some up for you. I don't particularly care for desserts after a meal but you make indulge if you wish."

"That would be fantastic thank you." Severus summons one of them in and I ask for one of the strawberry desserts. It does a little bow and pops out and back in carrying a plate with a large plate of strawberry cake and two forks. It bows again handing me the plate and then pops back out.

"Well this is a bit much for just me. Are you sure you wouldn't like some Severus?" I waggle the plate at him. He looks at me incredulously, "Oh come on it will go to waste other wise." I take a forkful for myself.

"Mmm this is really good."

"Don't you feel that sharing food is overly familiar…"

"Severus, I gave you a half naked back massage only an hour ago. How is cake more familiar then that..?"

"… give me the blasted fork," he says grumbling.

"Oh no Severus after you cross this line you might have to consider me one of your friends. To think it only took ten years."

"Like I would bloody well be friends with a student." He says taking a bite and then laying the fork back on the table. "What is this pure sugar?"

"Mostly," I reply licking icing off one finger."

"Finish it yourself, or better yet leave it. I can't imagine how irritating you will be hopped up on sugar."

"mmhmm," I say swooping up more strawberry frosting on my finger. I look at him pointedly and lick it off. "You just don't realize what's good for you Severus."

"I am sure that has no nutritional value."

"No but it sure is good for the soul."

Severus looks like he is about to reply when suddenly he winces in pain and grabs his forearm.

"Severus are you ok!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe including any of the lovely characters within it. I am not making money off of the fanfiction.

Authors Note:

"Severus, are you ok?" I say sitting the plate down. He is gripping his arm and wincing.

"It's fine leave it be."

"Stop being a child and give me your arm." I say grabbing his hand.

"It doesn't matter Chloe I already know what is wrong and you seeing it is not going to help." He says looking at me sadly.

My face scrunches in, in concern and I unbutton his sleeve rolling it up slowly in case it still hurt. I suppose I should have known, considering he was an ex death eater, but seeing it up close was still shocking.

"The Dark Mark…"

"Yes it had faded at the Dark Lord's original defeat but now it is coming back. It is one of many reasons we have been assigned this mission."

"It must be horrible to have such a literally and figuratively painful reminder of your past. I'm sorry Severus. Does it still hurt?"

"Just every now and again, but it's not my most painful reminder of my past by far."

"Anything you would like to talk about?"

"No, that is not something I wish to share with you or anyone else for that matter."

"Very well then," I clasp my hand over his forearm and he winces in what I'm assuming is not physical pain.

"How can you stand to do that?"

"We all have our pasts Severus, I killed a man in fact."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Well let's just say we both have things we don't care to talk about"

"Is that why you have been forced to take a leave of absence?"

"Yes," I reply letting go of his arm.

He nods, "we will be out late patrolling so if you wish to get in any extra sleep you might want to try now."

"And you?"

"No, I'm fine I'm use to it. I'll be grading in here so feel free to use the bed I'll wake you when it's time."

"Thank you Severus," I say and walk towards the bedroom. I grab the blanket and wrap it around me feeling suddenly chilled. It has been nice being distracted these last few days. But I suppose I can't out run my guilt forever. It was an accident I know that, but I can't stop blaming my self. If only I had used a different spell, or if I had stopped the Dark Wizard from ever making it that far into the muggle neighborhood maybe it would have been different. I close my eyes and the scene starts to replay as it had been for the last few months. A Dark Wizard had been reported leaving cursed objects in a muggle town and a few people had been seriously hurt and one killed. I first corned him in the warehouse district but he managed to give me the slip. Not before I was able to tag a tracking spell on him though. I followed him to a nice neighborhood and found that he was holding up in an empty house. I thought I was smooth and stealthy and that he had no idea I was there.

I was so terribly wrong. He realized I had put a tracker on him and was waiting for me inside the house as I was creeping around looking for him he knew exactly where I was and as I rounded a corner he stunned me knocking my wand away. He stood over me laughing at how stupid aurors were these days. I tried to get up still woozy and he slammed my head into the floor. I could barely focus but my hand crept out feeling for my wand and I distantly heard the Dark Wizard start yelling the killing curse when I snapped up my wand calling fiendfyre. I don't know why that it was the first thing that came to my mind that night. It is dark magic and while not an unforgivable it is alarmingly dangerous and stupid. I hear the sound of air whooshing and instinct takes over and I shrink down to my mongoose form and start running as fast I can away from the house. I hear the wizard scream as he is burned alive and I collapse on the wet grass of the front lawn. The house is soon engulfed, but the fire isn't going out instead it's spreading to the muggle house next door. I hear more screaming but what energy I have is spent and I lay on the grass watching muggles start pouring from their house. The father went back in to save the family pet thinking it was a normal fire and that he would have time. To bad he didn't and the fire ate him alive. The family screamed as the fire exploded out from the house in one last terrifying display before shrinking and going out entirely. I finally passed out completely and woke the next day in St. Mungos left to face what I had done.

I had gone through rationalizing it, crying about, denying it, and now I was left with the cold emptiness of accepting it. Whether it was an accident or not I was a murderer. Not only that as an auror I had used dark magic on the job confirming many narrow minded beliefs that a Slytherin would never make a good auror because the house was tainted with dark magic. So here I was while people I barely knew tried to decide what to do with me. They ruled that even though it was a tragedy it was an accident so they wouldn't send me to Azkaban, but my future employment was looking dim. Coming back to Hogwarts made me feel slightly free again. I was useful and on a mission and ready to prove myself, but my past had still managed to creep up on me. I could only imagine how badly Severus was tormented by his own sordid past. I wonder if I'll turn into a bitter asshole over the years. I think if not for Tonks and her incessant cheer I might. I hug the pillow against my chest and try to stop my mind from whirling long enough to take a nap. I need to shake the funk and try to get my thoughts on happier subjects. Like how I am lusting for my former professor. Not that he would ever want a screw up like me, but still it has been nice getting to know him on a personal level the last few days. Now that we didn't have a student teacher barrier between us I must admit I have always fancied him a bit. At least in the way young girls will towards older man that they respect and find attractive. I mostly ignored the feeling as a student and chocked it up to teenage hormones and a sheer lack of an intelligent boy my age that I could stand talking to for more then ten minutes. Surely in the adult word there will be plenty of handsome intelligent men that I won't need to waste my time on the drivel of teenage boys. Ah how silly I was. I found that the most interesting wizards were significantly too old for me to find attractive, or too evil to associate with. Severus is older then me but only by 7 or 8 years at most. He was such a rather young professor when I started at Hogwarts. I couldn't imagine that he had been teaching long since he barely looked 20 then. I wasn't stupid I had heard all the things other students said about his appearance but for the most part I found them idiots. He was definitely a different sort of handsome, but to me he was never the less.

I really should find a savvy way of finding out if he's single. I really need to stop mopping I am an intelligent, attractive, Slytherin woman damn it and any male would be lucky to have me… even though I'm a murderer. That's it stop focusing on that part, operation stop focusing on the past few months and figure out how to ask Severus out without being rejected is on. I smiled scheming of a happy distraction until I fell asleep.

I feel a hand shaking my arm, "Hmmm" I mutter sleepily.

"Time to make the rounds." Severus says quietly. I roll over on my back and look up him. He's looking down at me with his hair falling softly at the sides of his face. "You looked as if you were having a bad a dream."

"I do often, these days," I reply giving him a small smile.

He offers me a hand and I take it, "Your hands are like ice today Severus."

"It seems that it has gotten colder then usual tonight you might want wear one of those small sweaters muggles put on dogs."

"Haha, you know I don't have thumbs in that form. How would I manage to put it on?"

"Don't tell me you actually own one…"

"Fine I won't." I say grabbing both of his hands warming them in my own. He stares at me a few seconds if trying to decide if I'm kidding or not.

"Come on then," he pulls his hands away. I change shape and follow him my fur thankfully warming me considerably. The castle seems creepier then I remember at night. Tonks always made our misadventures fun and exciting, but walking along quietly with Severus I felt how oppressive darkness could be. Severus didn't even bother illuminating the way and instead stalked around in darkness. It turned out to be a slow night. Most of the students must be taking advantage of the sudden chill to curl up in their beds. At some point past midnight Severus heads back to our quarters. After running around on the cold stone floors I was glad to get my paws on carpeting again. Severus lights the fireplace as I change form and come to huddle next to it.

"Do you suppose we should have the house elves bring more blankets up?" I ask wrapping my arms around me.

"Yes, I doubt what I have will be sufficient for the both of us."

I edge a little closer to Severus so that are sides are barely touching. Severus glances at me and I smile over at him as I rub my arms vigorously. He frowns slightly and then suddenly reaches around and pulls me into his side effectively wrapping his large robe around me.

"You never struck me as the chivalrous type." I say smiling.

"All I need is for you to become ill and this mission is postponed longer then necessary." He answers offhandedly.

"True, but you could have just thrown a blanket at me." I say slyly. He stiffens and start drawing his arm away and I snatch it before he escapes. "To late now you've made the gesture you have to commit. Plus you are warmer then a blanket." I say leaning into him.

He stays tense for a few minutes as the fire gradually warms the room and then his body starts to relax. He sighs gently pulls his arm away from hands. "I don't think I understand you." He says softly, "I'll summon some blankets down now I'm sure we are both tired."

I nod, "I'll go start the fire in your bedroom and then get my cot set up." I go to arrange things and walk back in just as an elf pops out. Severus has several heavy blankets in his arms so I put down my cot and go to grab a few and sit them on the couch.

"If you don't mind I'm going to pop in the loo." I say awkwardly.

He nods and follows me in the bedroom putting his blankets down on the bed. I quickly take care of my business and hurry back out. "Good night" I call as I head back into the other room. I curl under the blankets and think of how it felt with Severus pressed against me and if it could possibly ever mean more then he was feeling momentarily uncharacteristically empathetic towards me.

Since it was Saturday Severus didn't wake me and I ended padding around the room most of the morning alone. When he did come back it was to inform me that Slytherin would be playing Quidditch that afternoon and if I would like to come.

"Sure sounds like fun." I say.

"I will warn you it is still quite cold."

"That's ok I'll just ride in your pocket," I joke.

He looks as if he is considering it and answers, "if you must. I don't think you will be able to see much of the match though."

I grin, "Well I'll just use it for emergency warming." I shrink down and he comes and picks me up. He is wearing a heavier robe that has a large roomy pocket on the inside and dumps me in it. Only my bottom half fits and the rest of my long body clings to the lapel so not to fall out and still have the ability to see around me. We wander down to the quidditch pitch and I lean out trying to spot who Sltyherin is playing. Looks like Ravenclaw today. When the game begins I climb on Severus' shoulder to get a good view, and squeak happily every time we score. About midway through the game Dumbledore makes his way over to us and takes a seat.

"Enjoying your self Chloe?" He says with a twinkle in his eye. I squeak and nod. "How are things going" he redirects to Severus.

"Fairly well, she is adequate for the job" he replies not taking his eyes off the game.

"High praise from you," Dumbledore chuckles. If you get a chance you might come visit me next week so we can talk about your progress so far."

"Yes headmaster." Severus says sparing a glance his way. Dumbledore gets up and goes to mingle with some of the other professors. I had a feeling we would be practicing with the potion later today. I rearrange my long body on his shoulders and settle down to watch the rest of the game.

It isn't the most exciting match ever but Slytherin wins so that always makes it a good game. We head back to the castle and down to the dungeons. After Severus deposits me on the couch I shift back.

"We should practice more…" he says.

"Yes I know how about you order lunch and I'll practice the rest of this afternoon being you."

"For the best."

"I'm sorry this makes you uncomfortable." I say. He makes a noncommittal noise and shoos me away.

I go into the bedroom and decide to try the new button charm he showed me. It makes the dressing process so much quicker. I carry the shoes in one hand and hold up the pants legs in the other as I go peek out to see if there is an elf in the room. Spotting food and no elf I come in. Severus gestures to a glass of the potion he has already poured.

As I make my way over he remarks, "I have heard the potion taste quite vile."

"You know I have heard that as well, but I have also heard that it varies from person to person. Yours taste like very bitter chocolate. I wasn't quite expecting that the first time."

"With that color I would have guessed mud."

"Lucky me I suppose." I say tipping the glass back in one gulp. I grimace as the unpleasant feeling change stretches me out. I straighten and reach for some food. Severus half watches me as I eat making me feel self conscious.

"Well I should be thankful you don't eat in a feminine manner but you could use a bit more refinement."

"Its food Severus who stares at you when you eat, oh and by the way blow me." I say glaring at him.

"Stop being so vulgar."

I ignore him and reach for my drink when a burning pain grips my arm. When the pain passes, I notice Severus is holding his arm too.

"That was horrible Severus." I say wincing.

"Yes, I wasn't sure if it would affect you as well, but sadly it seems that it does."

"Well on the bright side you can't say I don't understand how bad it hurts," I say rubbing my arm.

"You have an odd view of what is the bright side of things."

"Yes, I suppose I do." I add thoughtfully. In a weird way I was glad that I could understand him a little better. We resume eating as if nothing has happened and when we are done he pulls out his lesson plan from his desk.

"I usually keep these in my office but I brought them over when you were asleep this morning. Did you know you sometimes giggle in your sleep? It is very disturbing."

"I'm not surprised." I say trying not to blush as I remember parts of a highly inappropriate dream about the prince of surliness.

"We should go over the lesson plan for the rest of this year in case you have any questions and I'm not here."

"So will I see you occasionally after you leave or not again until the mission is finished?" I add starting to feel the overwhelming pressure of this mission becoming real.

"I don't know." He pushes the planner over to me and I start skimming through the month by month of various levels. "It seems pretty standard to what I remember. I imagine things will be a little crazy with the tournament going on though." I say trying to calm down.

"Yes, and while I'm gone I have been working on a polyjuice potion that lasts longer then an hour so you won't have to take more in the middle of class. Next week I think I'll have you take over teaching a few classes to get use to it."

"The potion or teaching?" I ask.

"Both, I believe the first triwizard challenge is next weekend."

"Maybe it will warm up a bit by then." I say wistfully.

"Possible." Severus replies with a curt nod.

"Shall we work on more potions?"

"Can you still turn into a mongoose while taking the potion?"

"I have no idea." I say and give it a try. Nothing happens. "No it looks like I can't, but I suppose you can go down and then I'll wait a few minutes and follow."

"I suppose just try not to speak to anyone."

"I know it will be hard beating off your fans as we make it down a single corridor."

"Fine I'll be waiting." He says leaving for the lab.

I sort through his planner some more and when it feels like enough time has passed I follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe including any of the lovely characters within it. I am not making money off of the fanfiction.

Authors Note: Sorry guys I really want to update at least once a week but life is all sorts of crazy right now I found out last week my dog has bone cancer and we have been running around like crazy trying to come up with money for treatment. If you know anyone who is interested if you would like to pass on my website for him I'd appreciate it, .com. I currently have raised about 35$ which is great but I still a few hundred until I'll have enough to get him to a big city oncologist.

Chapter 7

I make it through the hallway with no incident and find Severus has already started. I look over the spells list of changes he made to extend its length.

"Interesting, and you're sure it will work?"

"Either that or kill you." He responds drily.

"Hooray can't wait." I say with mock enthusiasm. I take over the other cauldrons I had worked with earlier adding the new changes. Time flies fairly quickly and I have to remind my self to take shots of the standard polyjuice potions at regular intervals. The bubbling cauldrons add a warmth to the room instead of the unbearable humidity that hung in the air before. My batch finishes and I glance over to see the Severus is already ladling one of his into a jar, and he motions for me to use some of the larger ones he has ready.

"So when should I try it?" I say filling the bottles.

"Tomorrow would be better, then if it poisons you I won't have to worry about you dying while I'm teaching classes."

"Your overflowing concern is embarrassing me." I say rolling my eyes. We finish up and make it back to our rooms and find a large dinner waiting for us. One of the elves must have noticed that we didn't make it to the dining room or sent for yet. That was rather kind of them. I hadn't ever though much about house elves before but I found it rather touching. Wait was that wine. With the fire roaring and the wine it almost looks as if ….

"Bloody house elves." Severus mutters.

"Oh look Severus there's a note. 'All work and no play…' signed Dumbledore." More like bloody headmaster really."

"I have no idea what that old man thinks sometimes."

"He's brilliant but I'm starting to think a bit insane." I add.

"You would not be the first to assume so." He says grimacing at a vase with a rose in it.

"Oh well we might as well enjoy the food." I say taking a seat.

"I suppose… "

"Well we are two friends having dinner and by our bosses orders we are to relax and have fun. So no talk of the mission or anything else of the such, for the rest of the night." The potion wears off suddenly and I frown at the too long clothing. "Though I think I'll change first." I take of the shoes and waddle back into the bedroom. I strip and I am instantly chilled even with the fire roaring so I hurry over to my wardrobe looking for something to wear. I find a nice thickly layered silvery grey dress and pull it on quickly. It has long sleeves and it was long enough to cover my legs, which was nice. I toss on a pair of matching shoes and run a brush through my hair. I stroll back in hoping the food hasn't gotten cold in my absence but it is still merrily steaming away. Dumbledore must have charmed it not knowing when we would be back. Severus looks up and freezes.

"… what?" I say uncomfortably maybe I should have just thrown on some jeans. I thought it was a nice time to show I don't always dress slouchy but maybe I was wrong.

"Nothing, I just wasn't expecting…" he trails off.

I blush, "I feel rather silly now. You should go ahead and eat I'm going to go throw on some pants."

"No don't, I mean to say you look nice."

"Oh, thank you," I say biting my lower lip. "So let's talk about what you do when you're not at Hogwarts."

"Nothing much, work on new potions mostly."

"What do you do for fun though?"

"That is fun, and reading. I know it must not be terribly exciting for someone like you."

"It just seems lonely, you mentioned you don't have many friends but what about loved ones, family, ect?"

"No."

"I'm sorry to hear it."

"You?" He asks politely.

"Well my parents died when I was younger and I have no siblings. I was raised by my aunt but we aren't particularly close. I spend most holidays with Tonks and her family, and that's about it. Speaking of Christmas is soon. Do you usually leave the castle or will I need to remain here as you over the holiday?"

"I usually stay but I doubt anyone will notice if you leave since I mostly stay in the dungeons."

"If you can get away I'm sure you could join me."

"I don't need your pity."

"Good because I have none for you. What I have instead is friendship so stop being an ass."

"I will think about it, Christmas that is. Who knows where the mission will take me by then."

"Fair enough." I say taking a piece of bread.

"So what do you do for…fun." He asks flatly

"Well, I also enjoy reading, but I do spend as much time with Tonks as our jobs will allow. We like to go to the theater, both muggle and wizarding. As Dumbledore mentioned I have been in a few plays, but that was mostly before I became an auror. I don't really have the time to commit to a rehearsal schedule anymore."

"Oh, what roles have you played?"

"It was just a small muggle production I doubt you have hard of it."

"Try me."

"Well I was a plate in Beauty and the Beast, a small walk on part in Wuthering Heights, and I had the lead in Taming of the Shrew."

"I am familiar with the books they are based on if not the plays themselves. Though I'm not sure how much acting a plate would require…"

"I was a dancing singing plate….stop laughing right now I never should have told you. Should have lied and said I was Belle or something." I say scowling as Severus chuckles at me.

"I think that would be more unbelievable."

"What why?"

"A Slytherin as a dancing singing princess, especially one known for altruistic tendencies seems a bit far fetched.

"I can be altruistic." I say pouting, "and how do you even know so much about the tale anyway?"

"My father was a muggle and we lived among them. It was popular children's tale even where I lived."

"Oh, I had actually thought… oh never mind."

"That I was pure blood…." He fills in.

"Well ex Death Eater in all, yes."

"Let's just say I wasn't fond of that side of the family."

"Eh well I see. So back to me." I say.

"Ah yes your selflessness is reflected in your every action."

"What you want to talk about you?"

"Never mind carry on prattling at me." He says focusing on his food.

"Well to be honest that's about it. Now that I am, was, is oh I don't know since I've been an auror I haven't had much time for a personal life. It seems like ages since I've been on a proper date and even longer since I've dated anyone outside of the Ministry. How about you Severus?" I try to bring up slyly.

"How about me what?"

"When is the last time you were on a proper date? Lord knows there aren't really any professors your age except Sinistra. Did you and her ever…?"

"No, and it's not something I wish to discuss."

"Ooh was it a torrid affair?"

"I told you I have never done nor plan to do anything with her."

"Then what do you not want to discuss…"

"That would nullify the point of not talking about it. Why do you even care?"

"It's fun to rile you up for one, and two I don't really know that much about you… at least nothing pleasant."

"I assure you continuing this conversation will just lead you to learn more about me that is 'unpleasant'." He sneers.

"I have had some lousy dates but come on Severus you want me to believe that you're dating life in anyway compares to the fact you use to be a Death Eater?" I say pushing the conversation.

"The only person I have ever loved was killed by Voldemort because of me."

"Damn that is worse…." I say staring at Severus who is now figuratively oozing unhappiness.

"Oh believe me the details are even worse if you would like further destroy the evening I can go on."

"Nope that's ok sorry I brought it up." I feel like a real bitch. Severus stops eating and turns his face away from staring into the fire. I really don't think there is anything I can say in this situation to make him feel better. I quietly stand up and close the gap between us before he can react I wrap my arms around him from behind and squeeze.

"There is something wrong with you mentally I'm sure." He says his voice still retaining its icy chill.

"I'm sorry Severus, for you past and for me bringing it up. Forgive me?" I say resting my face against his.

"It's not your fault," he says sighing. "It wouldn't be such a difficult question for most people."

"Well you are definitely not most people." I say smiling lightly. "Come on Severus what can I do to cheer you up?" I say giving him a light kiss on the cheek before releasing him and going back to sit down.

"I don't know." He answers thoughtfully.

"You can have round two of my world famous massages tonight, or you can return the favor." I say winking.

"How would giving you a massage cheer me up?"

"….now don't take this the wrong way, because I'm very open minded, but are you gay?"

"No why in the world would you ask that?"

"You know never mind I'll let you puzzle it out by yourself." I say slightly put off. Am I really that bad at flirting? Maybe I'm just no obvious enough.

"So how about that massage?"

"You really are rather pushy and selfish."

"I was talking about for you, dense." I say rolling my eyes.

"Fine."

"Oh don't make me force you into it or anything. I know it is such a chore to have a lovely woman like myself rubbing you down."

"Just eat so we can get on with it."

"Fine." I say I finish eating dinner and down about half of the bottle of wine. I notice that Severus has put back quite a bit of it himself. Good maybe he won't be as tense as last time. When I finish I go spread a blanket out in front of the fire. For some reason my balance seems a bit off and I stumble a few times. Severus walks over, without tripping once the bastard.

"I swear if you tickle me this time I will hex your fingers off." He says without much venom.

"Sure, sure, now strip." I say and giggle.

"Are you drunk?"

"Of course not," I say giggling some more. "Here you want some help." I say reaching for his lapels. "So many damn little buttons." I start picking at them with my fingers.

"Would you stop that?" He pushes my hands away and charms the rest of the buttons off.

"Much better," I say running a hand inside his shirt.

"Blast you, you are drunk." He says pulling my hand out. I grin up and him cheekily.

"But what about your massage?" I say trying to snake my hand back under his shirt.

"I will not let you molest me while you are drunk. Now go to bed."

"So I can molest you when I'm sober then?" I say giggling.

"I'm locking my bedroom door." He says detangling himself from me.

"You're no fun," I say plopping down on my cot. I am feeling really sleepy though. Maybe if I just rest my eyes for a minute I can figure out what Severus is on about….


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe including any of the lovely characters within it. I am not making money off of the fanfiction.

Authors Note: Thank you my wonderful Beta Reader AydanFox any improvement in my grammar this chapter can all be attributed to her help

I wake up to a full bladder and a pounding head. I'm unsure of the time but I shamble over to the bedroom and try the door, but it seems Severus has locked it. I know he said he didn't want me wandering around his room when he was sleep but this was a bit drastic. I go find my wand and wander back.

"Alohamora," I say still groggy. The door opens and I pad in and head straight for the bathroom. After taking care of my first problem I ponder if a hot bath might alleviate my second. Deciding it is worth the trouble I strip and climb in. The porcelain is chilly but soon warms under the constant stream of hot water. I just lie back and soak for a bit, but my head feels no better so I finish up and crawl out. I glance at my dress from last night which is now pooled on the floor. I really don't want to put it back on but I forgot to bring clean clothes in. Plus rummaging around might wake Severus. Finally, I give in and wrap a towel around myself and decide that I will have to chance waking him. When I step back in the room a light is on and Severus is sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I ask wearily

"Yes, but I was planning on being up soon anyway. Let me guess, you have a hangover."

"Is that what this is? I don't generally drink much…"

"Well I do, here." He says offering me a glass.

I grimace at the unpleasant smell wafting from the glass Severus and the down it in one gulp. I feel the pain in my head slowly receding and I plop down on the bed next to Severus. I lean against him, as the potion chases away the last of the pain. I slit one eye open at him and catch him staring at me as if he's considering pushing me off the bed. I sigh and lean the other direction and he makes a hasty retreat.

As my brain clears I start piecing together last night and how I ended up with a massive headache. I had a nice dinner with Severus, I pushed him into telling me about his past, I drank way too much wine, I offered to give him a massage, and I tried to molest him. Oh, shit.

"Your towel is slipping." He says and I grab it pulling it back up on the side.. "I would get dressed if I were you." He says heading towards the bathroom door.

I sit there mortified for a few minutes. He isn't treating me any different so either that means he forgives me because he knew I was tipsy. Or it was such a pathetic attempt he's already discounted it. Damn, I'm pretty sure it is a combination of those two things. I was drunk and pathetic; nice of him to not mention it first thing. I get up and look for some clothes and then slink back into the living room embarrassed.

"Feeling better?" He asks, coming in.

"Yes, thank you. About last night…"

"Maybe it would be best if we didn't talk about it." He says, interrupting me.

"Oh, um sure." I say blushing faintly. I feel like such a loser. I sit down and start on the breakfast that is already set out and try to somehow shift the conversation out of the realm of embarrassment.

"So I suppose we are trying the new potion out today, eh?" I ask in between bites.

"Yes, as soon as you finish eating. Since I don't have anything on my schedule this morning I think you should take this time to walk around the castle as me. If you run into trouble you can always come back. I'll be here grading."

"Should we meet up at lunch?"

"Yes," he answers.

After eating I take a dose of the newest batch and keep some of the regular in my pocket, just in case. I decide that a walk on the grounds will be nice since the temperature seems to have risen a bit. It is still a brisk morning and before too long my face feels numb from the wind. Thankfully Severus' cloak keeps the rest of me toasty. I see a few students milling around but most of them avoid me. The Quidditch pitch is taken up by the Ravenclaw team practicing and I stop for a few minutes to watch them play.

I get bored and walk near the forbidden forest thinking that I might see if I can gather any ingredients while I'm about. The forest still makes me nervous so I don't go too far in but I still managed to find a few bundles worth of herbs. I use most of the morning to mentally chastise myself for being an idiot but after a while I have had all my poor damaged ego can take.

I go back to the castle and head to the library. Hoping that would not be terribly uncharacteristic. I try to look as irritated as possible whenever a student comes near me. After browsing a bit I find a book by a fiction author I like and head to the desk. Madam Pince looks at me a bit oddly but gives me the book with no comment. It seems to be about lunch time so I return to the dungeons. Severus is hard at work as I walk in and deposit my new book and the herb bundles on the corner of his desk.

"Any problems?" He asks, glancing up.

"No the potion has held strong all morning, but I'm really hoping it wears off soon."

"Why?"

"I need to pee." I confess a bit embarrassed. I have been trying very hard not to think about a certain appendage I now possess and this is not helping matters. I feel like such a pervert that I've been tempted to look.

"Ah, yes we can hope…" Severus says turning slightly pink.

"It's been nearly five hours now. What was your estimate of the new duration?" I say trying to shift my mind back to safe topics like potions.

"Four hours. That way you would have a break at lunch for… necessities. I've ordered lunch if you are hungry."

I glance over to the table and sigh, "I'll try to hold on a bit longer I suppose. I walk over and sit down and start on a sandwich and some soup while Severus finishes his work. Halfway through my sandwich I feel myself changing back and I set my sandwich down and head to the bathroom.

Once I'm relieved and dressed I come back out to find Severus at the table eating.

"Ah, just in the nick of time." I say relieved.

"I'll need to work on the timing a bit I suppose. The first years are brewing Wiggenweld tomorrow; do you think you are up to teaching the class?" He asks, glancing up from his food.

"Oh yes, that is fairly simple. I think it will be a good one to try me out on. The best thing is since they are first years they might not notice if I do something odd because they aren't use to you yet. I wish that you had an animangus form so you could watch."

"Yes, me too. Remember there is no coddling in my classrooms. If they get something wrong don't sugar coat it."

"Right I remember, be a giant looming jerk." I say rolling my eyes.

"Something like that," he replies drily.

I reach over to pour myself some pumpkin juice at the same time as Severus, and as our hands brush. He quickly jerks his back. "Don't worry I promise I will not try anything. I assure you I am perfectly sober right now."

"I wouldn't assume…. its better we don't talk about it." He says averting his eyes.

"I'm the one that made a bloody fool of myself so why are you the one avoiding the subject?"

"I'm not. I'm trying not to embarrass you further. Merlin only knows you wouldn't have… acted that way towards me in a normal situation. So let us just chalk it up to your inability to hold your liquor and leave it be. I happen to find this situation uncomfortable for my own reasons."

"Why are you uncomfortable? Is it because I use to be your student or…" I trail off, filling in the rest in my head, 'because I'm such a failure that you can't have the mission hindered any further by my unwanted attention.'

"Yes, the student thing." He says looking away from me.

Ah, well not as bad as it could be I suppose. "Ok, I'll drop it."

"Good, I've let Dumbledore know that we will pop into his office after classes on Wednesday to evaluate how your test run goes."

"Ok, do you think I'm doing all right so far?" I ask.

"You are doing as well as can be expected."

"Ok."

"For this afternoon you can do whatever you wish. I will be attending to other duties so you will have the quarters to yourself."

"I'll start on the book I picked up earlier and lounge around I suppose…. Do you think that I can leave the castle?"

Severus thinks about it and then says, "Well I suppose you can, depending on where you want to go."

"I would like to visit Tonks to be honest."

"I don't see how that would endanger the mission. When should I expect you back?"

"Oh, shortly after dinner I imagine."

"Very well, would you like to apparate out of Hogsmeade or floo from Dumbledore's office?"

"I think I'd rather run to Hogsmeade so if you would not mind letting me out of the castle I think I can manage from there."

"Whenever you are ready."

I nod, and finish eating. Since I was going to be out in public a bit, I decide to change. After digging through my wardrobe I settle on a pair low cut black jeans and a green and black corset style top. I even throw on some dark eye shadow and mascara. I appraise my appearance in the mirror and then head out.

"Ok, ready." I say cheerfully and then turn into a mongoose. Severus guides me out of the castle and once I'm past the last door I take off running towards Hogsmeade. It was nice not worrying about running under someone's feet as I dart along. I scurry about halfway there and then find a secluded spot behind some trees to change shape. The rest of the walk is a leisurely stroll past Hogwart's boundaries, before I finally apparate to Tonk's front door. I rap twice on the door barely able to suppress my grin. I just have so much to tell her and it's only been a few days. Tonks opens the door and smiles widely when she sees it is me.

"How did you escape? I didn't think I'd see you forever." She says ushering me inside.

"I have the afternoon off, and I was just thinking that some shopping might be in order with the holidays coming up."

"You read my mind; I was wondering how I would endure it alone. Where should we go this time?"

"Oh, you pick. I chose last time."

"Ok, well who all are you shopping for? I have my mum and dad, and a few coworkers, and maybe Remus…"

"Maybe who….?" I smile evilly at her. "Now Tonks, is there something I should know about you and the fellow from the meeting?"

"I don't know, nothing really we just talk at meetings and things. I do really seem to fancy him quite a bit. I don't think he reciprocates though."

"Have you tried asking him out?"

"Well no, not yet. He is a bit older than me and well… can I tell you a secret?"

"If not me, who?"

"True enough, well the thing is he's a werewolf."

I try to keep the shock out of my face. "Is that safe?"

"Oh, he wouldn't hurt a fly; he's on wolfsbane every month. He even taught at Hogwarts last year. But some parents got wind of it and he left before it became an issue."

"Poor guy. He seems rather nice but bad taste in friends. I was thinking, is that Black fellow related to you?"

"Yes, but he's really quite nice; he's just a bit of an ass when he gets around Severus. They have a long standing hatred, you know. Apparently my cousin was a bit of a jerk and tended to pick on Severus a lot when they were students. Of course it wasn't just him. Harry's dad, James, Remus, and that bastard Peter where all in a group together. They called themselves the Marauders, apparently Severus was not a fan."

"Is that why he hates Harry?" I ask.

"I really don't know, that probably has something to do with it. Though it's rather rotten to hate a kid because of his parents. So how have you been able to handle living with him? He's not exactly a basket of kittens."

"Hey, stop changing the subject we were talking about you and Remus. When are you going to ask him out?"

"Oh, I don't know. We have an Order meeting next week. Do you think you could sound him out for me?" She says giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, fine I'll try to see if he fancies you."

"You're the best," she says hugging me around the neck, "now tell me how your last few days have gone?"

"Well, I have a bit of a problem with Severus."

"Is he being horrible?"

"No, worse. I want to shag him rotten." I say bracing myself for her response.

Her jaw drops open and she stares at me as the news processes. "Cor, no way! Has he? Have you? I don't know what to say!"

"That will be a first, and no it is one sided. Let's just say after my drunken advances last night I'm pretty much stuck in no shag land."

"What brought this on? I always suspected you might have had a crush on him in school but I was too grossed out to ask."

"What? Really?"

"Well, let's just say, having you for a lab partner in double potions was rather awkward. You stared at him through the entire class, and you were a total kiss ass. Whenever we got caught and he scolded you I thought you would literally die of embarrassment. You never dated anyone more than a few weeks because you found them infantile and below your notice, should I really go on here? I mean, it's not like some of the boys didn't have a crush on Sinistra, so all's fair. But he really was not a pleasant teacher to anyone but Slytherins."

"But I was just a girl then. If I had a silly crush on a professor I happened to respect and admire then, it really should have no sway on me now."

"You've only been back around him a few days. I have never known you to be so gung ho for anyone. I think whatever crush you had then has just developed further now that you're an adult. I mean, hell I have a crush on a werewolf. Who am I to judge? If you like him so much, go for it."

"You forgot I did sort of go for it."

"I think I'll need details, but first how about we pop over to America? They always have so much crazy holiday things to buy."

"Sure, sounds good," I say. Over the next few hours I regale her with what had happened to me the last few days, divulging my drunken disaster.

"Well I have no idea. He really is a hard man to figure, isn't he?" she says when I'm done.

"Yes, I know but anything you can add will be appreciated."

"It was only after he decided you were drunk. Maybe it wasn't about attraction at all. Maybe he was being a gentleman."

"Yes, but the next morning…"

"Tut, Tut. He was trying to save face. Maybe he didn't want you to realize he was into it and then have you reject him. I mean that has to be a bit awkward, you being a former student and all. It is hard to say but I don't think you should give up. For one, you have to make a pass when you are not drunk. And I do mean an obvious one because he seems a bit thick about these things."

"It's rather hard between spending time as him and following him as a mongoose. Once I start teaching classes it will be even harder to have time with him that isn't focused on the mission."

"Are you getting him something for Christmas?"

"Do you think I should?"

"Why not? We have some time left before dinner and all the rest of our shopping is done. You could always buy him something to wear. Merlin knows his fashion sense has little variety. Then to thank you, he can take it off." She giggles.

"You are horrible, but not a bad idea. I saw a dark green shirt earlier that I thought would look nice on him." I say heading back that way. I find it again easily enough and add it to my purchases. After a lovely dinner with my friend and verification that I will see her on Christmas we part ways so I can find something for her and get back to the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe including any of the lovely characters within it. I am not making money off of the fanfiction.

Authors Note: Thank you my wonderful Beta Reader AydanFox, any improvement in my grammar this chapter can all be attributed to her help

Send the next when you are so inclined!

I arrive at the edge of the castle and frown at all the bags I now have. I'm so stupid; I should have left them with Tonks. There is no way a mongoose can carry so much. I silently curse to myself and send my Patronus to Severus, asking him to meet me. I plonk down on the chilly ground, tucking my coat below me. I watch the sun start to set and begin to shiver when I notice Severus coming my way.

When he reaches me he looks down at the pile of bags disdainfully, "A visit to Tonks, eh?"

"I did and then we went shopping. Don't worry, it was in America."

"So now you expect I'm going to drag these things through the castle in full view of everyone?"

"Well, you can shrink them and carry them; it's just lacking hands made it difficult for me. I didn't think anyone would want them if I had carried them in my mouth the entire way. Please, Severus?"

"Fine," he relents and quickly shrinks the packages and stores them in his pocket. I turn back into a mongoose and he reaches down to pick me up depositing me in his coat pocket. I relish the warmth and relax as we make it back to our quarters.

"Ok, now I'm going to put the presents in my wardrobe so no looking, ok?"

"Why would I even bother?"

"Well, I don't want you to accidentally find yours and ruin the surprise." I say taking the wee packages from him.

"You got me a Christmas present?" He says cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes," I say as I go into the other room. When I return I'm wearing my fuzzy pajamas. Severus is sitting on the couch so I grab a blanket and my book, joining him.

"Did you have a nice dinner?" I ask while wrapping myself up in the blanket's warmth.

"It was fine. I ate in the Great Hall, and yours?"

"Yes, it was fun. We went to a muggle restaurant in New York. Somehow pizza is just better in America. Well, and Italy but that's a given, right? I was also able to get all my holiday shopping done. It's a relief because I wasn't sure if I would have a chance."

Severus nods and picks up a book that is resting on the end table. He starts to read so I take that to mean our conversation is over and open my book. After a few pages I notice him shiver out of the corner of my eye.

"Are you cold?" I ask stating the obvious.

"I seem to have caught a chill." He says, not bothering to look up.

"I'm sorry, it's because I drug you outside, isn't it?" I detangle from the blanket I'm using and scoot closer to him. "Here, you can share my blanket."

"I could get my own."

"Yes, but mine is pre-warmed by the power of body heat." I say, laughing. "Not going to take no for an answer, by the way." I toss half of the blanket over his lap and snuggle back down in my half. I hide my smile behind my book when he begrudgingly pulls up his half higher. "See, isn't that better?"

"Better then freezing to death I suppose." He says flatly. I snort and lean against him, looking up, waiting to see if he reacts.

He glances down at me quizzically, "What are you doing now?"

"Cuddling," I say innocently.

"What in Merlin's name gave you the idea to cuddle next to me?"

"Do you want me to move?" I say looking up at him.

"Do as you wish." He says shrugging.

I feel torn. He told me to do what I want but he looks irritated. Then again if I'm really pissing him off he would scathingly tell me to get the hell off him. I decide to go with Tonks advice and go for it. I nestle a big closer and then relax against him opening my book were I left off. We continue to read like this for awhile when I feel him shifting his arm that I'm pinning. I learn forward a bit in case he wants me to move off him, but surprisingly he readjusts his arm so that it wraps behind the small of my back. He manages to keep turning pages one handed and doesn't even spare me a glance.

I start feeling warm and sleepy and my book lowers to my lap as I lean my face against his shoulder. I'm so comfortable I start drifting off in a happy warm ocean of sleep. My brain barely registers when I feel myself being lifted and carried to another room. When I'm deposited in bed I groggily protest that my main source of warmth has left, but when I feel blankets being piled on top of me I drift back to sleep.

The next morning I wake up feeling nice and toasty. I stretch under the blankets and wish I didn't have to get out of bed. This will be the first day of me teaching though, so I'm a little too excited to lay still for long. I get up smiling to myself that Severus actually carried me to bed last night. Who would have thought? I quickly take a hot bath and throw on a towel. When I come out I find a dose of Polyjuice on the night stand so I dress as Severus and then take it. I walk into the living room after the potion takes effect and see Severus is already eating breakfast in his bathrobe.

"You will have my first class of the day. Afterwards you should come back here and we will go from there." Severus says as I come to sit down.

I nod smiling and eat breakfast. I'm excited for my first time officially pretending to be Severus and can't wait to start my first class. When I'm done I straighten my robes, and say, "Wish me luck."

"Try not to burn down my classroom." He replies.

I smirk and head out the door. I'm a bit early so I start getting all the ingredients ready for the first years. I pace around waiting for them to start drifting in, but when I hear footsteps I go sit and Severus' desk.

The class goes pretty well and not many students ask questions, but I do manage to scowl at a few of them. The class is full of Hufflepuff first years so I feel rather comfortable around them. One of the students manages to destroy all of an ingredient I had left out for him. He asks if he can fetch some more and I glare at him, motioning for him to grab some from the cupboard. I turn away and start to assess the next students Wiggenweld potion.

From behind me I hear, "That's not the right thing Lucus!" I turn just in time to see a mystery ingredient going in the previous boy's cauldron. I push him away from the table when the cauldron erupts, spreading an odd purple liquid everywhere.

I wipe the goo off my face and glare at the boy who is now looking at me confused, "Professor, are you shrinking?" He asks.

Blast whatever it is it is counteracting my Polyjuice potion. I can feel my hair starting to grow out; at least it is acting slower than usual. "Anyone hit with the liquid get to the medical wing! Everyone else, class dismissed!" I bark walking briskly back to my quarters. I slam the door behind me just as the rest of the Polyjuice potion wears off. I look over to see Severus staring at me in shock.

"I would ask what happened but sadly I can guess. Go wash that off and I'll take care of the classroom." He says brushing past me and out the door.

The liquid was starting to burn so I began quickly tearing off my clothes as I ran for the bathroom. I put the taps on full blast and wish, not for the first time, that Hogwarts had showers. Getting on all fours I stick my head under the tap and scrub it since it got the worst of the mess. When I can't feel any residue I start scrubbing the rest of me. The odd burning sensation persists but it's not painful, just a bit uncomfortable. To make matters worse it seems to be spreading. I climb out of the water finding the heat too uncomfortable. I wrap a towel around myself and go back in the bedroom. My skin feels flushed and overly sensitive. I hope whatever this is, it isn't poison. I have no choice but to wait for Severus to return. I lie down on the bed and nuzzle against the cool sheets and breathe in the lingering smell of Severus.

Suddenly, the persistent burning eases and is replaced by a pure lightening bolt of lust. I groan softly as I feel my insides twist painfully. I need something to alleviate this feeling before I go mad. I feel myself growing wetter by the second. I brace myself to try to walk to the bathroom and attempt to take care of the problem myself when the bedroom door opens. I turn and see Severus.

"Are you alright? You look flushed?" He asks with a rare look of concern on his face. He walks in front of me and takes me by the shoulders. What ever noble idea I had of locking myself in bathroom is immediately obliterated when he touches me. I arch my back pressing myself against him.

"Severus," I whisper, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Chloe, do you need help?" He asks wrapping his arms around my waist to steady me.

"I just need you." I say pulling his face down to meet my lips. He tries to draw away but I hold him to me and kiss him hungrily. Eventually I feel him relax and kiss me back. I run my hands up his chest, picking at the buttons on his shirt. In frustration I rip his shirt the rest of the way open. He jerks back in surprise but I quickly close in and kiss him on the neck, making my way down his chest.

"I don't understand." He breathes and then gasps as my hands tug on the buttons of his pants.

"I want you. What's there to understand?" I ask, licking his chest. I push him on the bed and drop my towel.

His eyes widen and I slowly crawl on top of him until I straddle him across the hips.

"I can tell you want me too." I say, rubbing myself across the quickly hardening bulge in his pants. His hands reach up caressing my waist and I arch my back, squeezing him with my thighs.

"You'll be the death of me, I'm sure of it." He says looking up at me sadly. I'm confused why would he be sad at a time like this? He quickly moves flipping me over on my back with him above me.

"It's whatever was in that damn potion making you do this. Damn you for making this so difficult." He says pinning my arms above my head. Before I can comprehend what is happening he is off me and out the door. Once he his on the other side I run after him but find the door locked. My wand is still in the other room so I start pounding on the door.

"Please, Severus, come back." I beg.

"Not until I have a cure for whatever it is affecting you or it wears off on it's own" I hear him call through the door.

Damn him. I guess I will have to take care of myself then.

Several hours and orgasms later I start to feel like a normal human being again. Leave it to a Hufflepuff to invent one of the most powerful lust potions I have ever heard of. I go take another bath, as cold as I can stand it, and wait for Severus to come back and let me go free.

I see a very sad, pathetic pattern here. I am too exhausted to even cry. On the bright side, I did manage to elicit a physical response from him. On the downside, this is the second time he has run away so I don't rape him. I push my face into the pillow and try to smother my agony. A light knocking snaps me out of my misery.

"Come in. I'm in my right mind, I promise." I call warily.

The door creeps open slowly and Severus peers in. Apparently what ever pained expression is on my face is enough to convince him that I'm sane.

"I suppose I'm too late with a cure?"

"If the cure is poison then no, please feel free to kill me now." I groan, turning away from him. "How many more times can I attempt to rape you? Put me out of misery now, before it is too late."

"Chloe, it's not your fault."

"No, I'm pretty sure it is."

"You can't predict what a flopped potion will do especially combined with another experimental one. I just hope that you can forgive my behavior. I should have put a stop to your… actions sooner."

"There is nothing to forgive, Severus. I appreciate your chivalrous attitude and all, but you wouldn't have been exactly taking advantage of me." I say turning back towards him.

"If I did anything to you while you were influenced by a potion that you would not normally want, it would be me taking advantage of you."

"You see, this is where these embarrassing situations are my fault. If I could control my feelings for you I wouldn't feel the need to rip your clothes off every time I lose my inhibitions." I confess sadly.

"I don't understand."

"It's not rocket science, Severus. I fancy you quite a bit and I'm making a mess of the entire mission because I can't control my libido."

"Are you sure the potion is not still effecting you? Even if the lust portion has worn off…"

"Severus, I've fancied you for years. This is not the damn potion. I don't know what I was thinking, just because I am no longer your student that doesn't mean you would see me any differently." I say, wallowing in my misery.

Severus for once seems stunned to silence and then reaches out brushing a lock of hair out of my face. "I think it will be for the best if you try to get some sleep. We can sort through all this in the morning."

"Severus?"

"Yes."

"Do you? I mean, is there anyway that you? Hell, you know what I'm trying to say."

"I don't know. Physically? Yes, but I have a feeling you want more than that." He says sadly.

"You are correct. But to be honest, I'll take what I can get. Damn, I'm pathetic."

"Not as pathetic as a man who has a beautiful woman throwing herself at him and he doesn't know to accept it. Go to sleep, Chloe. We'll talk in the morning."

"You can stay, if you want. For sleep, I mean. Nothing else."

"You have already tested my will twice this week. I don't think I can stand against a third attack." He stands and walks to the other room.

"Goodnight," he says, pulling the door close as he leaves.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe including any of the lovely characters within it. I am not making money off of the fanfiction.

Authors Note: Thank you my wonderful Beta Reader AydanFox, any improvement in my grammar this chapter can all be attributed to her help

The next morning I climb out of bed and ponder how in the world I'm going to get through the next few weeks. When I finish getting ready I find that Severus is already dressed and ready to go.

"I think we should take breakfast in the Great Hall it has been awhile since you have eaten there."

"Ok, sure," I say, turning into a mongoose. Having me in a form not capable of speech is one way to avoid talking, I suppose.

Much to my dismay, I did spend the entire day in my mongoose form. After classes we go straight to the Great Hall to eat. I start to wonder how he is going to manage to keep avoiding me after dinner. When we make it back to our quarters he goes to the desk, pulling out a flask of Polyjuice.

"This is the original formula. Since the altered batch seems to have…quirks, we should stick to brewing more of the original, to be on the safe side." He holds the flask out and I shuffle into the bedroom to change. I come back out a few minutes later feeling rather glum.

"So, is this how it's going to be?"

"Until I can figure out something else, yes. I have another first year class for you to teach tomorrow followed by a second year class. Then I'll take over the afternoon classes, since I have advanced level. Tomorrow I'll let you take over the entire days' worth, since I don't have any classes above fifth years. I'm hoping by next week you will be able to comfortably take over all the classes."

I nod, "I suppose that will do, and then we will meet with Dumbledore tomorrow evening?"

"Correct. I'm going to get started on the potions feel free to follow at your convenience." He says, leaving the room. I wait a few minutes before following him out. The rest of the night follows uneventfully. We make potions, and then I crash out on my cot with a book, while Severus hides in his bedroom. The next morning is more of the same I can hardly muster the desire to teach so the classes drag on. Apparently gloomy helps me to portray Severus better, because no one looks at me oddly all morning. When we switch places I start grading papers and it takes up most of the afternoon. I wish I could visit Tonks again to help cheer me up, but I don't want to bother Severus with letting me out. After another dinner in the great hall we go up to Dumbledore's office.

"Excellent, I am glad to see you! Chloe, feel free to take your natural form, no one should be disturbing us."

I change and give him a weak smile, "Thank you, Headmaster."

" I have no reports of Severus acting strange, so I'm guessing things are going well

"Yes, Headmaster, she has taken on several of my classes. One of my students managed to explode a potion on her Monday, but other than that things have been uneventful. In fact, I see no problem with me leaving a week ahead of schedule. Chloe is qualified enough to continue brewing the potion on her own and I see no issue with her taking over the rest of my duties."

"Well, I must say I'm impressed, Chloe. That is quite a compliment coming from Severus. Do you feel that you are ready to completely take over next week?"

"Yes, sir, I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Severus, would you mind if Chloe and I have a chat in private? I'll send her along after you shortly."

"Yes, Headmaster," Severus says, bowing his head slightly and then leaving the room.

"Now, Chloe, I feel there is something bothering you. Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"No offense, but not particularly. It's not about the mission so much as…"

"Severus?"

"Well, yes."

"I know he can be a difficult man to get to know and you have been trapped in the same room with him for nearly a week. Has he been too hard on you?"

"Oh no, Headmaster that's not the problem at all. He has been very considerate of me."

"I've been wondering if my gesture has been, let's say misplaced. I got a feeling from the two of you when I saw you at the game that ….there was something more going on."

"I won't lie; your efforts were considerably preemptive…."

"I'm sorry if that has made things more difficult, but I had rather hoped enough time had passed that a woman would be good in his life. I suppose him being your former professor made my suggestion a bit awkward for your working relationship."

"I think you misunderstand. He is the one that has turned me down." I say. Damn the old man for being such an information weasel.

"Oh, well that is surprising. I could have sworn that he fancied you. I wonder…." He says, trailing off.

"Wonder what? You can't stop there!"

"Well, it's not really my place to say."

"Has that seriously ever stopped you before?"

He sighs and cleans his spectacles on the corner of his robe. "He was in love with a woman many years ago."

"The one that died, right? He told me that much."

"I'm surprised he did actually, but yes, Lily Evans. He gave up everything to try to save her but she still died."

"He told me her death was his fault. Was that misplaced guilt or…"

"No, her death was the direct results of his actions to be sure. But he did try to rectify it after the fact. From what I understand he loved her before they even started school here however it was completely unrequited. She ended up marrying James Potter, one of Severus worst enemies, and that was that."

Things start falling together in my brain. "Harry's parents, which were murdered by Voldemort because of some prophecy or something or other."

"Yes, the prophecy that Severus gave Voldemort."

"Ah, well that explains a lot about him. But I don't see how this affects me and him now."

"I'm not sure that he isn't still in love with Lily."

"It's been like nearly fifteen years though…" I say thoughtfully.

"Yes, so if he is able to it would be wonderful if he can let someone else in his life. Otherwise I fear he will die a very lonely man. Believe me, I know."

"Do you have one that got away headmaster?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, sadly I had to send him to Nurmengard Prison. Try to avoid falling in love with people bent on muggle domination. It never goes well…"

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, it is getting late. I'll let you out but if you would like to talk my office is always open, unless it's closed."

I change and scurry out the door. I'm not sure if that was a helpful conversation or not. Poor Severus, I hope he really hasn't spent the last decade mooning over a dead girl he never had a chance with. I run along and scratch on the door when I reach our quarters. After a minute Severus opens the door to let me in.

"Dare I ask what that was about?" Severus asks.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to know. Hey, did you that Dumbledore likes men?"

"Well yes, but if the conversation was of a personal nature your right, I probably do not want to know."

"We were talking about you mostly." I say, trying to bait him.

"Really…."

"Yup."

"Then I definitely do not want to know." He says, sitting on the couch.

I go sit next to him. "Dumbledore thinks you might still be in love with Lily."

"Bloody hell that old man sticks his nose in everyone's business." Severus hisses.

"Well?"

"Well bloody what?" He replies angrily.

"Are you? I mean is that why…" I ask tentatively.

"If I say yes will you leave it at that?"

"No, of course not." I say.

"Slytherin woman are so pushy." He says irritated.

"No, we just know what we want and will do whatever it takes to get it. You should be glad that in my case it doesn't include murder or torture."

"I'm pretty sure this counts as torture."

"No, I'm just saying. Severus, I'm not going to beat a dead horse here. I have more pride than that. If you tell me that you are in no way interested in me because of my own graces then fine, we will not talk about it ever again. But, if you are saying if it wasn't for some girl you knew forever ago you would probably fancy me, I'm not going to let it go. It is not like I'm offering to go elope with you, Severus. Is one date really so much to ask?"

"Fine, on one bloody condition. Since you like picking at me at every given opportunity you have to answer me why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me, of course. I use to be your professor, I'm significantly older than you and I'm not a terribly nice person. So why are you so bent on this?"

"Well, now you are just fishing for compliments," I say blushing. He gives me a hard stare. "Fine, fine, well you are intelligent and, when you want to be, rather fun. You're so easy to mess with its hilarious. Plus, I find you physically attractive. I think that is sufficient reasons to find out if there could be more. I don't have to have deep undying love for you to want to shag or date you. Not to mention, you aren't that much older than me, you are only what thirty-five or thirty-six? You just like mucking around like an old man."

"Which still puts me twelve years older than you; but still you seem to exhaust a lot of effort over nothing."

"You shouldn't discount the power of lust." I say matter of fact.

"Should I strip now or would you like a date first." He says dryly.

"A date first. I'm not that kind of girl." I say smiling.

"Fine, after the tournament this weekend everyone will be too busy to notice we are missing so we can go then."

"You're so romantic," I say sarcastically.

"You have no idea what I am."

"Well, I suppose we will see then."

"By the way, you have the cot tonight. I have given up my bed several nights in a row and I don't plan on giving it up again."

I laugh, "Nice of you to hold out so long. Well I'm exhausted, Severus, so goodnight." I say standing.

"Goodnight," he says looking up at me.

"Oh, and before I forget," I say and then lean over and kiss him softly. He doesn't jerk away so I straighten up smiling.

"What was that for?" He asks softly.

"Oh, just a preview." I say merrily, walking to the bedroom to change. When I come back out Severus stands to trade rooms with me. I think for the first time in awhile I might actually have pleasant dreams.

The next morning I wake up and remember I'm teaching classes all day so I have to hurry and get dressed. Today it is significantly more difficult to keep from smiling and I have to keep thinking random unpleasant things to keep scowling. It was much more interesting teaching some of the older students. I couldn't wait to try teaching an advanced class. At lunch I go to the Great Hall by myself and continue the charade for the rest of the day. I just make sure to take some potion at regular intervals. Since I prove to be competent, Severus lets me have the classes from then on out. Secretly I think he is glad to be rid of them for a bit. I felt like the entire week was nothing but a long interval waiting for Saturday.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe including any of the lovely characters within it. I am not making money off of the fanfiction.

Authors Note: Thank you my wonderful Beta Reader AydanFox, any improvement in my grammar this chapter can all be attributed to her help…. So I have up to chapter 15 written but gosh after watching Avengers my brain has been completely hijacked by Loki, what's a Severus fan to do? I'll try valiantly to shake off my Loki obsession long enough to give Severus some love but soo very very hard.

I have a hard time sleeping Friday night so when Saturday morning finally arrives I nearly spring out of bed. I'm actually up before Severus so I tiptoe into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Since I'm spending the first half of the day outside I dress warmly, even though it's ridiculous because I'll only be watching as a mongoose. Oh well, it makes me feel better.

I open the bathroom door quietly and find Severus is already up. I guess I can never beat him awake by much.

"I ordered breakfast. It should be here soon so feel free to start without me." He says, returning to his bedroom.

I plop down on the couch and only have to wait a few moments before a house elf pops in with breakfast. I finish eating before Severus comes back in. He comes over to me and starts on his own meal.

"So, this will be my first time watching a Triwizard Tournament. It's quite exciting, don't you think?"

"Riveting," he says drily. "But I do have some news that might unfortunately excite you even more. I spoke to Dumbledore last night through the floo about you attending and he agrees that since there will be so many visitors from across the world a past student won't really make much difference in the crowd."

"So I don't have to watch from you pocket?" I say excitedly.

"Not unless you really want to," he says smirking.

"Hooray! Hurry up and eat so we can go find seats."

"It doesn't even start until after lunch…"

"Oh no, we should have already gone to get seats, I'm afraid all the good ones will be gone."

"I hope you are joking; but sadly, I know you are not." Severus eats slightly quicker but not nearly fast enough for my taste.

"We should have the house elves pack a lunch for us so we won't get hungry while we wait." I say when he finishes eating. He nods in agreement and when the elves pop back to clean up our breakfast he requests they bring us something for later.

I sit over on the couch as we wait for the elves to come back. It doesn't take long before they pop back in with a large picnic basket.

"Ready to go?" I ask excitedly.

"I suppose," he replies. "So you will exit with me as a mongoose and then I'll find someplace secluded for you to change."

"Sounds good," I say before transforming. He shrinks the basket and then picks me up and we make our way out to the tournament arena. There is a small tented area near the back where they have set up some port-o-loos and Severus holds open one of the doors for me. I stare at him and then the floor of the loo and then at my paws and shake my head. Severus growls in annoyance and picks me back up and steps into the loo with me. It's rather cramped so when I change back we are wedged tightly against each other.

"You just have to be picky about it, don't you?" He says trying to give me more room.

"The question is: how are we going to get out without people thinking we just shagged in here?" I say, grinning mischievously.

"You are incorrigible."

"Yes, I am," I say standing on my tip toes to give him a quick peck on the lips. He tenses and I roll my eyes. "Really, Severus? You would think I was a whiskery old aunt with warts laying one on you."

"This does not seem the time or the place to be snogging." Severus answers with an all too familiar pained look on his face.

"Psh, you really consider that snogging? That was not snogging. This is snogging." I say wrapping my hands behind his head and forcing his face down to mine. I kiss him slowly until I feel him relax and tentatively return the kiss. I smile against his mouth and deepen the kiss until our tongues are entwining. Severus moans and grabs my hips pushing me even closer against him. I finally have to pull away to breath and lick my slightly swollen lips. I watch him as he tries to gain his composure and smirk. I love watching how elegant and composed he moves throughout the school like a stalking panther, but a particularly devilish part of me also likes watching him a bit unhinged. Especially if am doing the unhinging. I run a finger along his jawline as his beautifully intense onyx eyes drill into mine.

"Wow, talk about smolder… Okay, try not to fall in the toilet. I'm going to try to turn around so I can see if anyone is about. I squeeze around and Severus wraps his arms around my waist as I readjust to keep balance. I open the door a crack and look around. Not seeing anyone nearby, I pop out. Severus follows closely behind me when I hear a strangled noise. As I glance back, I see that an older Gryffindor boy is coming up from the other direction. Damn, the jig is up. The ginger boy stares at us in horror as his twin comes running up behind him.

"What's a matter, Fred?" The brother asks, confused.

"You don't want to know," The other one answers, looking a bit green.

"Damn, well there goes my reputation." I say pulling Severus away.

"And what about mine?" He asks.

"Oh yes, I'm sure that it being passed around school that you were caught shagging a cute younger woman in the loo will really hurt yours. So do you know what the first event is?"

"No, it is something that only the judges and a few select others know. Though, I have heard rumors that it involves dragons."

"Oh, I hope so! I've always wanted to see a dragon. I'm sure books just don't do them justice." We weave our way through the crowd that is already forming and find some pretty decent seats. I keep looking around to see if I can see where the dragons are being kept.

"Stop squirming," Severus says. "We still have over an hour to wait. You might as well make yourself comfortable."

"Really? How comfortable can I make myself?" I say grinning as I lean my head against his shoulder.

"Not too comfortable. The last thing we need is for you to strip again."

"Ha ha, very funny. No one is even paying attention to us so relax," I say, poking him in the side. He looks around and finally seems to determine that no one is watching us and relaxes against me.

"Too bad there isn't a Slytherin student in the competition," I say wistfully. "I know I would have loved to compete when I was a student."

"You never even tried out for Quidditch and you want to compete in the Triwizard tournament?" He asks incredulously.

"I don't like flying very much, I'm sort of afraid of heights." I say and he starts to snicker at me, "Don't you dare laugh at me," I say poking him in the side, which makes him laugh harder.

"You are ridiculous. What witch is afraid of heights?"

"Shut up, you." I say pouting. "I never should've told you my secret weakness you foul, foul man."

"I will find all of your weakness before I'm done with you," He whispers silkily in my ear. I blush and look over at him to see if he meant what I think he did. He just grins and raises an eyebrow at me.

"What?" He says, acting innocent.

"Nothing, I'm just in a state of shock. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I told you not to under estimate what I am capable of." He replies.

"Well, let's just say I think whatever you have planned for tonight has officially beaten out dragons." I slip my arm through his and my attention diverts as someone walks to a stage set up near the front of the arena. They start introducing the champions and explain that the first task will be for them to get past a dragon to get a golden egg it's guarding. Oh wow, so there will be dragons! I'm so excited!

"Severus?"

"What?"

"Did you play Quidditch when you were a student?" I ask, turning slightly towards him.

He scoffs, "Hardly, I had better things to do."

"So you weren't athletic, eh?"

He glares at me, "Why addle such a superior intelligence by risking a blow from a bludger?"

I laugh, "It would be a shame wouldn't it! It would be almost as tragic as if I lost the ability to talk. Imagine a world deprived of my banter."

"Quite, all the world needs is another prattler." Severus responds dryly.

"Must you always be so cheerful? It does wear on the nerves after a while." I say, snorting.

"I'll try to tone down my exuberance."

"Oh, Severus, your sarcasm is just one of many things I enjoy about you."

"You are brain damaged."

"There goes that sense of humor of yours again."

"No, that was not sarcasm. I'm quite serious. I think there is something really wrong with you." He says with a raised eyebrow, which after a few beats resolves into a smirk. I give him a poke in his side in response. I'm trying to find something to quip back with when I feel someone sit very close to the other side of me. Put off, I start to turn and tell them to schooch over when I realize its Tonks, followed closely by Remus.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I say joyfully.

"I wanted to surprise you. I wasn't sure I could find you in the crowd if you were, you know, a bit smaller." She says eyeing around to make sure no one is listening. Severus is trying to detangle his arm from mine on the other side so I grip tighter and ignore him.

"Nice to see you as well, Remus." I say peering around Tonks. I then poke her in the side and look back at her questioningly.

She flaps her hand and whispers "No, not like that."

Well, blast. I guess they are just here as friends. She glances over at Severus and then down to where our arms are linked and raises an eyebrow at me. I grin at her.

"Nice to see you too, Chloe," Remus says, oblivious to the exchange. "Hello, Severus." He calls around me and Tonks. Severus grunts and nods in a brief acknowledgment.

I poke him the ribs, "Would it kill you to be nice?" I whisper to him.

"Would you let go of me?" He says, tugging his arm again.

"If the reason is because you no longer enjoy having me next to you yes, yes I will. But if the reason is because you're embarrassed to be seen holding my hand in public then no, I will not. Just remember if you're lying, I'll know."

"How will you know?"

"Woman's intuition, plus you can't count out getting lucky tonight if you can't even hold my hand in public." I hiss in his ear.

"Bloody woman, who says that we will even… or that I want to even….never mind, leave your arm wherever you want." He finally gives in, defeated.

"Damn right I will." I say smirking at him before I turn my attention back to Tonks and Remus. "Can you believe there are dragons here? I hope no one gets hurt, but at the same time, dragons! Hooray!"

Tonks laughs, "That is so like you. So a few mauled students still isn't enough to outweigh the fact you're seeing dragons, eh?"

"You got it." I say winking at her. "Oh, look they're bringing in the first dragon now. It looks like a Swedish Short-Snout. I think it's still asleep." I say, straining for a better look.

"Yes, it will still be a bit before it wakes up and they bring out the first champion." Severus drawls, trying to sound bored.

"True, but I think this would be a good time to have lunch. Are you two hungry?" I ask, turning slightly.

"Actually, I am a wee bit. I was too excited to get here to think of eating. How about you, Remus?" Tonks says, patting the man on the knee.

"Ah, well I suppose I could eat."

"Good, I'm pretty sure the House elves packed plenty to go around." I say, reaching into Severus' front pocket and pulling out the basket.

"You could have asked for it," He says, trying to act affronted.

I roll my eyes and enlarge the basket. I pop open the top and take a quick inventory. Yes, there was definitely more then enough for the four of us. "Help yourselves it looks like there are several thermoses of soup and some hot, toasty sandwiches." I grab a thermos and a sandwich for myself along with a small thermos that I guess must be a beverage.

Severus snatches the drink out of my hand and inspects it, "Have to make sure they didn't slip any alcohol in to keep you warm." He says and I glare at him, snatching it back. I let him pick out some lunch and then pass the basket on down to Remus and Tonks.

"Grand idea, Chloe. I'm sure I would have starved other wise." Tonks says taking a giant bite.

"Plus, it helps fight the cold," Remus remarks taking a drink.

We stuff ourselves and watch as the dragon becomes increasingly aware of its surroundings. They've placed a cluster of dragon eggs in the arena with a goldish looking one among them. We just finish up when the announcer comes back out.

"From our very own Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory will be facing the Swedish Short-Snout."

I watch on the edge of my seat as Cedric comes out and turns a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. He almost makes it but the dragon sees him and breathes fire at the boy. I grab Severus' arm, torn between seeing if he is okay and not wanting to watch him flame broiled. Amazingly he still manages to grab the egg and get out alive, if not a bit burnt. I relax as they put the dragon to sleep and start switching out to the next dragon.

"Oh, I had no idea they would have multiple dragons." I say, staring at the new dragon being brought out. "I wonder who is coming out next."

"I bet they'll save Harry to last." Tonks says.

"Really, why?" I reply cocking my head at her.

"Well, no offense to the other champions, but everyone is really here to see how the boy who lived does. Poor kid, as if he doesn't have enough going on."

"Oh yea, poor, poor Potter. Finding an even larger fan club must be so hard on him." Severus interrupts.

I turn and shoot Severus a look, "Come on, happy day, remember? No grumping or I will be forced to cheer you up. And I'm sure whatever I come up with will only embarrass you further."

He turns, grumbling under his breath. I look over and see Remus whispering something to Tonks and she whispers back, grinning. Remus leans over to look at me with something akin to wonder and then sits back as if nothing has happened. I snicker under my breath and squeeze Severus' arm when I notice he's still scowling at the arena. Oh dear, what am I going to do with him?

They announce the next champion is Fleur Delacour and she's facing a Common Welsh Green. She starts the round by putting the dragon back to sleep; which is smart but not very exciting. Though, I do laugh when it snorts fire at her catching her skirt aflame in its sleep. Since he's already asleep, they take the Green out pretty quick and bring in a Chinese Fireball.

"Oh, look! It's a Fireball! I love Fireballs!" I say gleefully.

"I thought you loved Antipodean Opaleyes?" Tonks asks.

"What? I can't love them both?" I grin back. "Is it wrong that I'm rooting for the dragon on the next one?"

"I'm pretty sure it is," Remus throws in smiling.

I quiet down when they announce the next champion is Viktor Krum. He's a rather imposing boy for his age and I gasp as he casts a Conjunctivitis Curse on the dragon. I feel rather bad for the dragon but surely they will counter it as soon as Viktor grabs the egg. Oh, no! The dragon is stumbling around blind and heading right for her own eggs! I stare out at the arena as my face crumples. The poor dragon has accidentally broken half of her eggs. The poor things. I can't keep from sniffling as I use the back of my sleeve to try to dry my eyes before anyone notices. I feel Severus' arm wrap around my waist and I lean my head against his shoulder.

They quickly put the mother dragon back to sleep and gather up what's left of her eggs to make way for the next dragon. When I see the next dragon my eyes widen.

"You have to feel a little sorry for the boy now, Severus. Look at what he's facing?" I say, staring at the huge Hungarian Horntail.

"I'm sure he will get out of it, one way or another. I would feel sorry for the dragon if I were you."

"Well, I do, but Horntails are known for being able to take care of themselves."

"So is Potter." He replies dryly. "Are you alright now?" He asks, running his thumb across my cheek.

"Yes, I suppose so; I'm a bit of an animal lover, so that last bit was hard to watch." I say giving him a half smile. The announcer comes on announcing Harry is up next. There seems to be a real mix of responses amongst the crowd. I cheer a little extra, just because it will irk Severus, and Tonks and Remus are cheering all out. When I glance over, grinning at Severus, he looks at me and gives a mock golf clap. My attention is quickly drawn back to the arena as Harry summons his wand to zoom past the dragon and grab the egg. I cheer even louder once he makes it back to safety. Once the excitement dies down they announce the placement of the champions and I'm not surprised that Harry is tied for first but a little surprised that it's Viktor that he's tied with. I really would have thought they would deduct more points for the dragon eggs being damaged. The crowd around us starts to disperse.

"That was exciting! I can't wait for the next task! Any idea when it will be?" I ask my companions.

"I've heard not until February." Tonks replies.

"That is correct," Severus nods.

"Well, I suppose they need time to recover," I concede. "I'm glad you found us in the crowd but we better get going." I say opening my arms for a hug.

Tonks steps in and hugs me back and Remus shakes my hand. Tonks steps around me to face Severus, "Goodbye, Severus. Just so you know you're more then welcome to take Christmas at my parent's house with Chloe."

Severus looks at me bewildered, and I just shrug and say, "It'll be a lot of fun." We finish saying our goodbyes and Severus and I go to look for a place for me to transform. This time I find a spot behind some trees and manage to not get spotted. I scurry up to him and we make our way back to the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

The tournament took most of the afternoon but we still had plenty of time for tonight. I wonder what Severus has planned? Or, wait…was I supposed to plan something? I am the one that asked him out so maybe it's expected that I do the planning. Then again the man usually plans the date, right? That could be an old fashion notion though. I really don't date enough to know the etiquette in these situations. Different scenarios start whirling in my brain. I suppose we could go to dinner somewhere or is that too boring? Hmm, picnic? No, too cold for that. I wonder if he likes sushi? As soon as the door is closed on our quarters I pop back to my normal form.

"Say, Severus..." I begin nervously.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to clarify which one of us is planning tonight…"

"I really should make you after all that you've put me through, but alas I already made plans. I found myself with spare time this week since you've taken over my classes and, not knowing what to do with it, I decided to take the initiative."

"Oh, well, wonderful! Not that I didn't have something in mind or anything…."

"You completely forgot didn't you..?" He asks, mildly amused.

"Not about the date! But about planning things… not so much." I add meekly.

"As I assumed. Well I have things to attend so feel free to use this time to obsess over what you're going to wear. Thank Merlin I don't have to watch that! When you're ready use the Floo, I have it connected to my house."

"Ohh! I actually get to see your house?"

"Briefly, I wouldn't get to excited there is not much to see. Give me about an hour before you come popping in."

"Okay, see you then. Oh wait! I forget to ask, how should I dress? I mean, causal, dressy, etc."

"Something dressy in your usual muggle attire should suffice," He says as he walks into the fireplace with a handful of Floo powder and disappears.

At first I am concerned about Floo and my clothes. But since the Floo is directly connected I don't have to speak to use it. So I can throw in the powder, turn into a mongoose and then spring out the other side without ash on my clothes. I start digging through my wardrobe trying to find something to wear. Hmm, I have several cute dresses with me but none are really appropriate for the weather. I could wear a long jacket with them, I suppose, and hope we won't be outside long. I start flipping through my choices. I finally decide to go with a dress that is long but strappy. I figure it will be easier to keep my arms warm than my legs. I'd been hoping to have an opportunity to wear it. I'd picked it up on a lark once when shopping with Tonks and instantly loved it. The dress itself is a dark purple with rose patterned black lace overlaying it. The lace drags down in points further than the base of the dress and ties with a black ribbon at an empire waist. I despair that my straight fine hair never does what I want so finally after several attempts to make it look nice I just leave down.

It's been about an hour now I so I suppose I should go. I just can't shake the feeling I'm forgetting something: Cute dress, check; cute hair, check; cute underwear, check; cute shoes, check; and lastly cute makeup, check. I throw on a long jacket and go over to the fireplace. Well, I guess it's now or never. I throw some Floo powder in and turn into a mongoose and quickly scurry through.

When I come through the other side I quickly shift back. I feel my hair and dress, making sure nothing is out of order and look around the room I now find myself in. It's rather small and a bit dreary to be honest, but every wall is crammed full of books. Most of them look to be antique. I don't see Severus so I try to decide whether I should go look for him or just sit and wait. Looking for him does have the benefit of snooping around his house. I guess that's not a hard decision after all.

"Severus," I call out, walking towards a hallway. I open a door that leads to a small kitchen and move on. Honestly it is hard to imagine that anyone lives here it's more like library that just happen to have a kitchen in it. I find the bathroom and head to the last two doors when I feel hands grab me around the waist from behind. I'm not proud of it but I do scream a wee bit

"Can't keep yourself out of trouble for five minutes can you?" Severus purrs in my ear.

"You know you scared me half to death. I was just trying to find you."

"And snoop."

"Well maybe a bit, can you blame me?" I ask.

Severus lets go of me and I turn to face him and stare in shock.

"You're wearing muggle clothing." I say stupidly.

"Yes, I am. I do own some in case I have to blend, you know." He says. Severus is still donning all black but he's wearing a standard long sleeve button down shirt and a pair of black slacks.

"You know I kind of like it. Less buttons to open," I say, grinning. "So where are we going?"

Severus checks his watch, "I suppose you will find out when we get there." He holds his arm out and I thread mine through. I feel the unpleasantness of apparation come and go. Opening my eyes to see we are standing in front of a muggle theater. The marquee proclaims they're currently showing Phantom of the Opera.

"Severus, I can't believe it." I say, smiling broadly.

"I thought with your penchant for muggle theater you might enjoy it. I've read the book and had heard there was a musical version made some time ago. I can only hope it will not include dancing gargoyles. So I take it you like the idea?"

"Yes, this is fantastic." I say as he leads me inside. The usher directs us to our seats and I'm surprised to find that we have really nice seats a few rows in front of the orchestra pit. We are fairly early so I don't have to crawl over too many laps to reach our seats which I'm thankful for. Nothing is more awkward than trying to find a balance between not stepping on someone's toes, not shoving your ass in their face and not flashing anyone. Once we find our seats I start shrugging off my jacket, trying not to hit anyone with it when Severus helps me finish. He folds it over his arm and then hands it to me. He looks me up and down, seeing my dress for the first time.

"You look very nice." He says as I take my seat.

"Thanks, you too," I say, smiling.

"Hope you don't mind that we did not eat first. With the tournament today this is the only way we could attend the production, but we will go for dinner as soon as this finishes."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. We had such a big lunch earlier that I won't be hungry for a few hours more. This is honestly brilliant! I never expected you to go through this much trouble considering I sort of pushed you into this."

"I told you, you have no idea of what I am capable of. If I told you I would do it, I won't do a shoddy job at it."

"Ah, so your efforts are about pride." I say, a little let down that it isn't from actual interest.

"You can take it however you wish." He says, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"Severus, you are the most difficult man to read I have ever met." I say, shaking my head. "Lucky for you, you are also one of the sexiest."

"So you tell me."

"I can't be the only one." I say, looking at him oddly. "And if I am, it's just because you're so grumpy most of the time that is scares people off."

"But not you…"

"Nope, I'm difficult to scare off."

"Lucky me," He says bitterly and draws back from me.

I turn away from him in my seat and try not to tear up. He really is an asshole sometimes. If he dislikes me so much he could have said no. I grow quiet and wait for the performance to start. I might as well try to enjoy the play and then end the night there.

"Are you alright?" Severus asks, sounding mildly concerned.

"You know what, just leave me be. I'm tired of you blowing hot and cold at me. You go and do something sweet and then open your mouth to ruin it. Let's just try to enjoy the play and go back Hogwarts. I accept that you aren't always an easy man to be around, but can you at least stifle your need to be a dick on our date."

"I'm sorry, Chloe," He mutters.

I cock an eyebrow at him, "Then stop doing it."

"You just make me rather uncomfortable sometimes and I have a poor way of handling it."

"I guess, sorry for making you uncomfortable." I say a bit confused.

"Don't apologize. I just have a difficult time believing you are sincere in your intentions. That is my problem, not yours."

I reach over and thread my fingers through his. I had no idea he was so insecure. "I'm not sure what to do to prove I'm sincere, but give it time I suppose."

He stares at me quietly and then squeezes my hand as the theater darkens for the play to start. I watch with rapt attention and think that a certain sexy phantom reminds me of a dark wizard I'm currently on a date with. The music is excellent and I hope Severus is also enjoying it as much as me. When intermission comes I'm on the edge of my seat. I turn and smile broadly at Severus.

"Having fun?" I ask.

"The plot seems rather unrealistic and they do romanticize the phantom much more than the novel… but the music is nice." He answers quirking and eyebrow.

"Ha, yes the Phantom is rather attractive for someone so disfigured isn't he. I much prefer scars, over him looking like a corpse to tell the truth."

"Oh you've read the book?"

"Yes, it's been awhile but I have."

"So you like the music eh? I take it you normal don't enjoy musicals?" I ask.

"Not particularly, people randomly singing for no reason it's ridiculous. At least these people have the proper occupation to cause such an action."

I snicker, "ok so what music do you enjoy normally?"

"I listen to many different classical composers both wizard and muggle… and Pink Floyd."

"Ah I see.. wait what? Did you really just say Pink Floyd?"

He nonchalantly answers, "Oh you've heard of them?"

"Yes, I quite like them too. I'm just rather shocked that you like contemporary muggle rock."

He shrugs looking a bit uncomfortable with my scrutiny so I change the subject. "Ah, well so do you have any musical talent?"

"I can sing fairly well I suppose. Not that I do it often." He answers tense.

"Well as orgasmic as your voice is normally I can only imagine…."

He turns slightly towards me a smile threatening to creep up the side of his face. "I'm more interested in making you sing." He brushes the side of my face very lightly with his finger tips.

I stop trying to process the comment and then blush. "Wow, umm oh look the lights are dimming back to the show." I say turning back to the stage. Luckily for me the intermission really is over to hide in. It's hard to imagine such a strict repressive man being so damn sexy, but it takes all my willpower to pay attention to the play and not drag off and ravish him immediately.

When the curtain lowers and the light go on I sit a few minutes just absorbing the performance. I wipe under my eyes just to make sure a stray tear hasn't marred my makeup. I couldn't believe the phantom died in the end, so very tragic. I stand and stretch lightly from sitting for so long and smile down at Severus.

He stands up and turns to me, "Would you like to go to dinner or should we head back?"

I take both of his hands in mine, "Let's continue."

He smiles slightly and I let go of his hands so we can exit. Once we are on the street we head into a side alley and he pulls me close and we apparate again. When we pop back up we are standing in a forest and wherever we are its obviously not winter. I pull off my coat and look around. We are surrounded by towering trees and near us is a small stream trickling into a pond. It's very beautiful but an odd place to find dinner. Severus reaches into his pocket and produces a miniature table and chair set and a wee basket. He enlarges them and I wander around the clearing looking at the scenery. As I'm checking out the pond he comes up beside me.

"Not really a standard date location I'm sure, but I thought you might find it interesting. I seem to remember you being a nature lover." He says, staring across the pond with me.

"I can't believe you remembered that." I say, smiling.

"I don't know how many hours you would waste away sitting out by the lake."

"I was doing homework, I hope you know." I say poking him lightly. "Thank you, Severus, this is beautiful. It is hard to believe you when you say you don't date often. Then again maybe it's good that you don't. I can't imagine a witch not falling head over heels for you after all this, and then I never would've had a chance."

"Dinner is ready if you're hungry." He says, changing the subject.

"Sure, thank you." I say, following him to the little table he set up. It is a lovely spread and I sit down and eagerly start filling my plate. Severus looks at me with amusement, "What?" I ask, grabbing some bread.

"I would make comments about ladylike table manners but I will refrain."

"I like food. If you want a girl that will daintily nibble on a lettuce leaf you took out the wrong person." I say. He snorts in response and starts loading up food for himself.

As we eat I try to think of date-like conversation we can have. Sadly my brain is coming up rather dry. After pondering a bit more I ask, "So who was the first girl you ever took out?"

"On a formal date? Well, you, I suppose. What I did with girls my age never really could be considered dating."

"Dare I ask?"

"You probably really don't want to know. Let's just say it involves inebriated Death Eaters and women of low moral value."

"Yup, I'm pretty sure I don't want to know about Death Eater orgies."

"I never said it was an orgy… at least in part. It's really not that hard to find a room. It got rather boring after the first few times. And you?"

"Meh, I think it would be a Slytherin boy that lived near my aunts, his parents were well off so my aunt pushed me into it. It was rather dull. One of the reasons I detested dating while I was at Hogwarts."

"So what are your opinions on marriage?" He asks, surprising me.

"Seems an odd question coming from you," I say, taking a drink of what I note is nonalcoholic.

"Well you mentioned that you just wanted a date and a shag. I was wondering if that was the end of your ambitions."

"Ah, so you are wondering if this is a one night stand or if I would consider further commitment with you eventually?"

"Yes."

"Well, as I said before, I want whatever opportunity you will give me right now, but no I have no commitment phobia. If you wanted to continue dating and it worked out I could see it leading to marriage, eventually. It seems the status of our relationship lies more on you than me after this night ends. You already know I'm interested in you. The question is: can you reciprocate anything for me on more than a physical level?"

"I think it might be possible or, at least more possible than I ever would have considered it. It is difficult to imagine loving anyone as much as I loved Lily and even more frightening to think about it being possible."

"Yes, well imagine how nice it will be to love someone as much as you loved her and be loved in return."

"I've never really considered that a possibility for me." He says sadly.

"Well it is. And for the record, I would like to say I don't go around shagging people just because I find them attractive. I'm not that kind of girl. I used shagging you to illustrate the point that I am attracted to you, not that I'm a harlot. Please keep that in mind."

"So what does that mean in the long run?"

"That if anything happens tonight it is NOT because I am a harlot."

"You are such an oddity."

"Yes, I suppose I am," I say finishing the last of my meal.

"Since apparently wanton sex is out, I guess I'll tell you I have dessert." He says, reaching to the side of his chair. He sits a bakery box on top of the table and opens it up to reveal a fruit torte.

"Oh, that looks delicious; you may have won yourself a shag yet!" I say smiling.

"I can only hope…" He says flatly while cutting me a piece.

I pick off a strawberry from the top and lick the whip cream off.

"Must you do that?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that I must." I say popping it in my mouth. I savor the rest of the torte one delicious bite at a time throwing a moan in now and then, because I'm an ass. When I finish I look over and realize that Severus has barely touched his dessert and is instead staring at me with that same indescribably dark sexy look I've seen him flash me a few times. "So what now?" I ask leaning forward.

"This is as far as I have planned to be honest. We can go somewhere else if you wish or return to Hogwarts."

"Hmm, let's return to Hogwarts I suppose. It is getting rather late."

"As you wish," Severus shrinks down all the things he brought for our dinner and then comes over to me for us to once again apparate.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe including any of the lovely characters within it. I am not making money off of the fanfiction.

Authors Note: Thank you my wonderful Beta Reader AydanFox, any improvement in my grammar this chapter can all be attributed to her help. Also in this chapter she had the difficult task of editing my lemon scenes which I've never been terribly good at.

We make it back to his place quickly and I detangle myself from his arm.

"Before we go, can I see the rest of your house?"

"There isn't much to see, but if you must."

"Well, I saw most of it when I was waiting for you earlier, except the last two rooms."

"That's just my master bedroom and my spare. The spare never gets used anymore, so I mostly use it for extra book storage." He says, following me down the hall. I open the side door and whistle, amazed at the sheer amount of books he has.

"If you keep adding books this will cease to be a viable bedroom. Pretty soon you'll need to add a whole new wing for your collection," I say.

"If I wanted to bother myself with it, I would move. I just don't see a point since I spend very little time here."

"Hmm, I suppose." I say, opening the last room. The master bedroom is slightly larger than the other rooms of the house but still quite dreary. I must admit, his quarters at Hogwarts are much nicer.

"Satisfied?" He asks, seeming a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, for the most part. Are you ok?"

"I just don't entertain guests often, so my house is not much to look at."

"I normally live in a flat, so this is an improvement for me. Though, you might invest in some fixer-upper charms; a fresh coat of paint and some new flooring would do the place wonders."

"Perhaps, if I get bored enough this summer."

"I'll help if you like, I like renovating a wee bit. Since I've never had a house of my own I have yet to get a chance."

"I'll let you know…" He says, walking to the fireplace. "Ready?"

"Yes," I answer, stepping up next to him and then into the fire as he throws the powder on. "Oh crap! I forgot to change and now my dress is all sooty." I say, brushing my skirt out as I step through the other side.

Severus slowly reaches over, cupping the side of my face and brushes his thumb across my cheek. "I have never met anyone who attracts more Floo soot than you."

"I know it really isn't fair, considering how much I love my clothing." I say, smiling at him and kissing the inside of his wrist. "I really should go use a cleaning charm on it before it's ruined. Would you mind giving me some help with the zipper? The darn thing is a beast to get down."

He takes his hand away from my cheek and makes a motion with his hand indicating I should turn around. I clasp the front of the dress to me and shiver as I feel his fingers lightly brush down my spine to the top clasp. He pushes the zipper down slowly, as far as it will go and then steps back slightly. I smile to myself and drop the dress to the floor leaving me in my black push up bra and lace panties. Not to mention a wicked pair of black heels. I turn to him with a smirk on my face. "Mind lending me an arm? I seem to have horrible luck stepping out of clothing." He offers his arm to me and I hold on to it as I step out of my dress puddle and closer to him. I smirk as his eyes widen and then roll towards the ceiling.

"Would you like assistance with anything else?" He asks tightly.

"Hmm, let me think," I tease, pressing myself against him. He draws a slow breath and then looks down at me. "I swear I'm not drunk or under any screwed up potion tonight." I say, running my fingers along the back of his neck. He wraps his arms around me and cradles the back of my head. He then tilts my head back and looks me in the eyes with the same expression he was wearing earlier during dessert.

Before I can breathe his face closes the space between us and even though his kiss starts gentle, soon I feel like he is devouring my very soul. I moan against his mouth and pull his shirt from his pants, running my hands up his back. When he pulls back slightly to catch his breath I tilt my head and slowly kiss up his jaw line to his neck. Severus slips his hands along my spine to the clasp of my bra and with one small flick, pops it open. I pull back from him long enough to discard the now useless piece of material and begin ridding him of excess clothing. His hands rest on either side of my ribs, as if he's not sure I'll let him go any higher. But his fingers lightly brush the under sides of my breasts as I pull the last of his shirt free from his pants and pop the last button. I push his shirt down, finally forcing his hands into action so they aren't enveloped by the sleeves. Then I dip my hands shallowly in the front of his pants and tug him towards me as I walk backwards into the bedroom. He has a wicked grin plastering his face that only makes me smile wider.

When we reach the bedroom I let go of his pants and lead him towards the bed. He sits on the edge of the bed and climb onto his lap straddling him. I grind my hips downward against his steadily growing erection. He gasps and timidly runs a hand up my stomach to my chest, I cover his hand with my own and finish pushing it the distance until he is cupping my breast fully. I lean in, kissing him fiercely as my hands memorize the planes of his back.

It's hard to believe that I finally have this difficult, but sexy man right where I want him. When we break our kiss I take the opportunity to move my mouth so that I'm now kissing down his jaw line to his neck. While my mouth discovers his clavicle, my fingers trail lower and lower until they are dipping slightly into the front of his pants.

"Damn it, you are killing me woman!" He gasps.

I smile wider and scoot myself backwards off the bed. When he starts to protest I begin unlacing his shoe and throw it in the corner soon followed by its mate. With those out of the way I can easily finish taking his pants off, leaving him one article of clothing from being fully naked. I kick off my shoes for comfort and stand back, taking him in. He is a very thin man but with plenty of lean muscle defining his chest and abdomen. Severus is one of the few men I've meet that is paler than me and the small trail of black hair against his white skin trickling down from his bellybutton to his boxers just makes me want to finish stripping him all the more. He props up on one elbow regarding me rather calmly, given the situation.

"Having second thoughts?"

"No, just enjoying the moment. I love looking at you." I say, sincerely.

He shakes his head slightly and a few locks fall forward across his cheeks. "I don't understand how you think, but I'm glad you do." He sits up and traces the sides of my legs up to my hips and hooks his fingers inside the top of my underwear. He watches my face as he slowly pulls it down, as if making sure I don't change my mind and force him to stop. Instead I just smirk down at him and run one hand through his hair at the back of his head. When they hit the floor he finally looks down and pulls me to him, burying his face against me, licking the softness of my stomach and then gently biting me on the side.

"Hey, now," I say, laughing. "That tickles!"

He stares up at me wolfishly and reaches his hands around to cup my bottom and begins to knead me gently as he continues to lick his way down my stomach. When he reaches past my belly button he stops and pulls back, using his hand to nudge me over next to him on the bed. I oblige and scoot upwards until I am no longer hanging off. Severus starts to turn, intending to crawl towards me, when I remind him, "Aren't you forgetting something?" I playfully tug on the corner of his boxers with my toes.

"Yes quite," Severus says, shaking his head. He steps away from the bed and slips his boxers down quickly and tries to immediately crawl on the bed. I block him with my foot.

"You shall not pass, at least not until I get a good look at you. If you think you are going to sneak up on me with that thing without me seeing it, you have another thing coming." I say, grinning evilly.

"You really think this is an appropriate time to quote a muggle book?" He sighs and resumes standing in front of me.

"I'm rather proud that you caught it actually. You are very well read on muggle literature for a wizard," I say as I pull up to a sitting position so I can take in the rest of him. I silently sigh in relief that he is not overly endowed. With his height I had to wonder and I really didn't fancy being ripped apart. Not that I've seen too many men naked, other than the porn Tonks keeps leaving at my flat as a hint to get laid and the ill fated tugger I tried to give a date once. Severus seems to fall somewhere between two. I grasp him in my hand and he seems to both sigh in relief and groan at the same time. His skin is softer than I'd imagined and after stroking him a few times I lay back down.

"Did I meet your approval?" He jokes.

"Yes, and then some."

He growls low and resumes climbing back on the bed. He makes his way up until his face hovers only inches from my own. His hand runs softly over my stomach before finally cupping between my thighs. I moan and arch into his hand, urging him onward. He kisses down my chest and latches on to one of my breasts as his fingers open me and begin to explore. I moan and wrap one of my hands in his hair as his finger slides down to my opening. Gently, he probes a finger in and then after working it in and out slowly, adds a second.

"You're rather tight." He groans, looking up at my face.

I stare down at him, my eyes half lidded, "I told you I wasn't that kind of girl, bugger off. What do you expect? A railway station down there?" I ask, turning pink.

"Well, I didn't mean that. What I meant to say is have you actually done this before? Not that I am commenting on your performance before you start harping at me."

I bite my lip as he continues to work his fingers inside me. When I can finally lodge a coherent thought I say, "No, I bloody well haven't done it before."

"Are you serious? Are you sure you want to do this with me, especially if you're a virgin?" He says drawing back.

"Yes, now will you get on with it all ready? Damn, if you don't hurry up I'll go on without you!"

"Let's see you try." He challenges, resuming and stroking me faster. My eyes roll back and I can no longer focus on whatever he is going on about. When he removes his hand I groan in frustration, but I feel him slide further up my body. He kisses me on the lips and I try to focus in again, "I don't want to hurt you." He says gently.

"I'm in my twenties, Severus, if you're worried about my hymen I'm sure the damn thing has rotted off by now."

He sighs, "Vulgar woman." And then slowly pushes inside of me. I throw my head to the side and groan as I feel my insides stretch uncomfortably. Once he is fully inside and deems I'm not about to start screaming in pain he slowly starts backing out of me only to push himself back in. He gradually quickens his pace as I grow more acclimated to his size. Before too long we are both moaning in pleasure. He presses his face into the side of my head and I feel his jaw tighten.

"I'm almost spent," He gasps and shifts his weight on to one arm. He snakes the other one down between us and rubs the apex of my sex, sending me screaming in hysterics. It is too much to handle as I start to convulse around him. I feel him release and then pull out, rolling off of me.

I look over at him wiping sweat from face, "Damn, Severus, after that I might just have to marry you." I say, rolling over boneless to face him.

"Crazy, demanding, Slytherin women."

I wrap my arm across his chest using one of his arms as a pillow, "Then you shouldn't be so damn good at these things if you want me to go away."

He kisses the top of my head. "No, I suppose I shall keep you for a little bit at least."

"You're too kind," I say sarcastically.

He laughs and pulls me close so I nuzzle against him. "We should go take a bath." I say, not wanting to get up at all.

"Accio wand," He says and catches it deftly in one hand. "Scourgify" He says, pointing at us both, "there, good enough until morning."

"Sounds good to me," I lean up and grab the blankets, pulling them up around us. "Does this mean we get to share the bed now?" I say, running my hand across his ribs.

"Does sex come with the deal?" He says, smirking.

"If it didn't, what would be the point?"

"You are never allowed to use that blasted cot again."

"Sounds good to me." I say sleepily. "Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight, Chloe," He says quietly as I close my eyes.

I start to drift off in a happy haze when I get the feeling I'm being watched. My eyes shoot open to catch Severus staring at me. "Stop it, watching me sleep is creepy!"

Severus growls, "I wasn't watching you sleep, I was simply thinking while staring at your general direction since your face is bloody well inches from mine."

"Oh, well, ok then." I say, settling back down and finally drift completely off to sleep.


End file.
